The Spy Who Loves Me
by greentbag
Summary: Heero and Relena haven't seen each other in close to two years. When a chance meeting on L2 brings them together again neither is keen on letting go but their careers seem to be at odds. They are used to fighting on the same side, can things change so quickly in such a short period of time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

 **Chapter One**

A/N: This one may be slightly out of character hopefully not too much. Enjoy!

P.S Borrowed title only, although I never actually watched the movie, but the title just really works here

* * *

Summer Ac 199.

Summer was always her favorite season of the year, or maybe second favorite since she did love snow. Then again she loved the colours of fall. Summer was a great time of year. Even though seasons on the colony was artificial they did a great job of replicating what it would be like on earth. The weather was warm and people just seemed a lot more fun. Maybe there was something to the premise that weather did affect our emotions. She certainly felt a lot more chipper.

Stepping out of the back seat of her car she stretched her arms over her head, rather unceremoniously for a woman of her position. But a girl sometimes got tired of minding her social graces 24/7. She bounced into the large industrial building ahead of her. She was visiting TechWiz, a large corporation on L2 which specialized in the creation of communication devices, a necessity in her line of work. Diplomats often held conferences via the devices made by TechWiz, specialist equipment that was integral to communication between earth and space. And with the distance between earth and the colonies as it was, they needed a reliable and secure way to communicate.

She had always been against mixing politics with corporate profits but this was unavoidable. The Earth's sphere thought it cheaper to outsource this function rather than foot the entire bill themselves and it was hard to argue against it. Her meeting today was to discuss some concerns regarding security of TechWiz channels and mainframes. If a company was going to hold exclusive rights to supply the world's leaders with a communication contract they had to make sure it was ironclad in its privacy and security protocols. She wasn't the most technologically savvy person on the planet but as the Vice Foreign Minister she was the representative for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs so her presence was mandatory. She wasn't alone though, in this situation she would defer to her friend and soon to be sister Noin. Her past as a soldier meant she was quite knowledgeable on the subjects of communications and security protocols and Relena trusted her implicitly.

Noin smiled at her as she approached, "Ready to brave what is to be the dullest meeting in the history of mankind?"

Relena giggled light heartedly, Noin was one of a handful of people she felt like she could truly be herself, "I've already picked out what I'll be thinking about, my summer wardrobe needs a revamp."

Three pain staking hours later and the meeting was finally drawing to a close. Noin was right it was by far the dullest, most mind numbing experience of her political career, the fact that most of the jargon went right over her head didn't help either.

"I wish I could spend more time with you Relena but I'm needed back at Preventers' HQ ASAP."

"Noin I'm not a child go, leave. You're not even married yet, isn't it too soon for the doting big sister act." Relena shooed her with her hands.

"What can I say, I've always wanted a little sister."

"Go practice on someone else." Relena turned up her nose in fake annoyance.

Noin's playful demeanor changed in an instant, "Be careful Relena."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Relena spent the rest of the day walking around the Colony. A lot of people were of the belief that all colonies looked alike, but she thoroughly disagreed. One only needed to walk around and explore or speak to the citizens to fully understand how different each colony was. She knew that because it was something she enjoyed doing. Whenever she visited a colony she set aside time to explore, to unearth all its intricacies. So fond was she of this little past time that she often lost track of time, as was the case again. It was now dark out and there were a lot less people on the streets, she wasn't a stickler for security measures but something was telling her it was time to go. She was about to call for her car when the faintest whiffs of chocolate goodness tickled her nose. She looked around to find who or what was tempting her. That's when she spotted the small boulangerie. Surely two more minutes couldn't hurt. Unfortunately it took ten minutes to purchase a gooey double chocolate fudge and whipped cream covered hot chocolate, but it was worth it. She walked back into the night air, feeling quite content in the moment. She savored the taste and smells of her delectable goodies, so engulfed was she that she all but stumbled when a man brushed her on the side walk. It wasn't a brush with death but it was enough to make her pull her phone from her bag. She started to dial her driver's number when a hand grabbed her shoulder, forcefully spinning her around. Her eyes went wide, her pulse quickened. When her eyes collided with the offender, her heart and pulse went into overdrive.

"You shouldn't be here like this." Blue eyes stared at her, his bangs blowing in the night air.

"Heero."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked as they walked the street together. She was a few steps behind him and couldn't help but stare at him. Heero Yuy, it was definitely him. He cast a glance over his shoulder bringing her attention back to his question.

She tried her hand at being coy, "I'm the Vice Foreign Minister, I travel a lot. L2 just happened to be on my itinerary this week. Why are _you_ here?"

"I live here."

Relena balked, he lived here? Since when did he live anywhere? She looked at him as though he had just grown horns. She looked around her surroundings, even though she was a regular on L2 this particular route was foreign, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to your hotel."

She furrowed her brows, a smile tugging at her lips. "How would you know where I'm staying?"

He stopped suddenly, so suddenly she almost ran into the back of him or rather the front of him. He had apparently turned to face her, a deadpan expression on his face, "I make it my business to know."

The rest of the walk was silent. She was trying really hard not to read too much into what he had said. Maybe he kept up with her travels for security reasons, he did always seem to know when she was in trouble. Despite her best efforts her heart was doing backflips in her chest mostly out of joy but partly out of fear, in a few minutes she'd be back at her hotel and he would leave. She didn't want to have to wait another two years to see him again.

When they had finally stopped walking she was in the lobby of the four star chain. She could tell that he was taking note of everything and everyone, she just watched not wanting to interrupt, not wanting him to leave. She was searching her brain for a reason, a subject anything she could throw out to extend their time together. She opened her mouth to say something to him that's when she realised he was standing at the elevator door, his hand stopping them from sliding shut.

He nodded to the gaping doors, "Coming?"

She slid past him with her head down she didn't want him to see how much she was surely failing at not grinning like an idiot.

Once in her room though she was faced with the same conundrum. Her mind was void of anything interesting to talk about. She stood by the door, her eyes glued to the carpet while he walked around the room. She could only sigh as she heard him come back to stand in front of her, apparently satisfied that everything was safe. She didn't look up just waited, expecting him to open the door and leave, but seconds ticked by with no sound. When she finally found the courage to look he was still standing there, his shoulder propped against the door, staring at her.

She shifted her weight, "What?"

"You're taller."

That definitely wasn't in the script. She folded her arms over her chest, "So are you."

He reached for the doorknob, "Sleep well Relena."

She bit her lip. That was more in line with the script. She couldn't just let him leave, not this time, "Will I see you again?"

He stopped in the doorway, "You know where I live now, that's up to you."

To say she slept like a baby that night was an understatement, definitely no two colonies were alike. L2 had something the rest of them didn't. She couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

"Mr. Yuy, as always a pleasure. I take it your presence means you have what we asked for?"

Heero nodded.

"Excellent, name your price."

Heero took a seat opposite the graying older gentleman, "Two million."

The older man walked around his desk and perched on the edge, his hand readjusting the wooden name plate with the name Jack Kempt engraved in gold. He clasped his hands in front of himself, looking Heero dead in the eyes as he spoke, "That's a steep price."

If this guy was trying his hand at an intimidation tactic he was failing miserably. "The information in this case gives you enough leverage to buy controlling stock in Marsdin. Considering it's the biggest pharmaceutical company trading right now, two million is a bargain."

Kempt adjusted the flap on his jacket, "Your fees are exorbitant, but then the best always are." He went around the desk to his original position, opened a thick folder that was sitting on the desk when they walked in and pulled out a cheque. He must have noticed the expression on Heero's face because he responded to the unspoken question. "I'm a business man, you understand."

* * *

It had been two weeks since she saw Heero, and the urge to drop in on him was beyond strong. She both praised and cursed her job for being the only thing stopping her from doing just that. But today she was singing more praises than anything else. Her job was taking her to L2. Another meeting, with another corporate exec, but instead of communications this company held the contract for transport. She was beginning to wonder why it seemed like all the major companies that held contracts with the government had their main operations on L2. But two companies out of a dozen wasn't enough to send off any alarm bells just yet. Especially not when she was about to see Heero again. If she was lucky fate would make sure the weather and timing all worked out in her favor like it had last time.

No such luck. She stared out the window at the torrential downpour happening outside. There was no way she could go out in this. She was disappointed to say the least but this particular trip was going to last two weeks. She had waited this long to see him, she'd just have to add another day to her tally.

Day two and the rain had finally ended. She was on cloud nine, her feet wasn't touching the ground as she prepared to leave her hotel room. There wasn't an entity in the universe capable of dulling her shine today or for the next two weeks. She was about to leave her room when her phone rang, she looked at the display, Lucrezia.

"Hi Noin." She tried to sound as calm as possible but she knew why the woman was calling.

"What's this I'm hearing about a disappearing act?"

"What? I went for a small walk I didn't disappear."

"Don't make me have to tell on you." Noin warned almost childishly.

Relena let out a bark of laughter, "I'm scared Noin, really scared. I have to go I'm on my way out."

"Relena, this isn't going to happen again is it? If you're going to go for a walk take your agent that's why he's there."

By the end of the day Relena was exhausted, sitting for nearly eight hours listening to people drone on was taxing on any human brain and she was no exception. She popped into the ladies room to splash some water on her face in an attempt to jumpstart her brain then she ran downstairs hoping to avoid anyone in a preventer jacket.

At 6:30 she was walking the same stretch of road she had been the day she saw him, she knew it was the same one because she could both see and smell the little bake shop. She was slightly tempted to go in and make the same purchase to help fate along. She wasn't usually superstitious but with Heero a girl could use all the help she could get. Or maybe she didn't need any luck at all. He was already there, leaning against the hand rail of the pedestrian walkway. This time she made no attempt to hide her grin, she was done hiding.

She glided toward him, "If I didn't know better I would think you were waiting for me."

He held out his hands to her, "Maybe these will clue you in."

A double chocolate fudge and a whipped cream covered hot chocolate. This was too much, he was too much. "Thanks."

They walked around the neighborhood chatting idly like old friends, more her chatting and him listening but it was just like old times. She couldn't believe how easy it was to be with him, but then it had always been like that. She never felt more at ease than in his presence.

An hour later their outing was just about winding down, they were about to take the street which would lead back to her hotel.

"Where do you live?" she blurted it out without much thought.

He didn't respond but instead of taking the right back to the hotel he made a left. A few more turns and they were outside of a very modern and truth be told very expensive looking building. The inside was just as impressive. It was the stereotypical bachelor pad, with black leather and stainless steel everything.

She let out a gasp, "Wow. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a spy." He went for the obvious since most people usually ignored what was right in front of their face.

She laughed, "Yea a spy, a Gundam pilot your credentials are never ending. So are you going to tell me or not."

"What makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?"

Her eyes darted left then right, "So you're a spy?"

"How do you think I knew where you were staying?"

She shrugged out of her coat and padded further into the apartment. The view from the window was calling out for her to take a closer look. She pressed her fingers on the glass, smiling at his reflection. "So you were spying on me? That's a crime you know."

"Only if you get caught."

For the next hour they sat in each other's presence, enjoying the serenity of the other's company the only sound was the crackling of a fireplace in the living room.

By 9: 30 they were back at her hotel room. He did his customary sweep before wishing her a good night. She was in heaven.

* * *

And that was the scene that played out for the next few days. She met him at what she now considered their spot and they'd explore the colony or just relax at his place. On Friday, her day had ended a lot later than usual. It was ten pm before she saw the outside of the building, and as much as she wanted to see Heero, she just couldn't imagine that he had waited that long for her, plus there was no way she'd be able to ditch her security detail at this time of night. Stepping out of the building she pulled her coat closer to her, at the bottom of the stairs her driver/ detail was already there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she got within earshot.

A low monotone voice responded, "You should be."

This was definitely not her security guard Jason. The man raised his head that was shielded in the dark allowing the artificial light to flood his features. Though she didn't need it, she had her own voice recognition program when it came to this person.

"Heero where's my guard?"

He shrugged.

"Guess that makes you my security for the night." She tugged playfully at his shirt.

"Where to Ms. Darlian?"

"Grovesfield Apartments. I think you know the way."

He opened the door for her before proceeding to the driver's side. It was the last words she spoke all night.

As soon as she sat down in his big comfy leather chairs she was out like a light. He watched her sleep, watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and the peaceful look on her face. He ran a hand through his bangs, 'what am I doing?' She shouldn't be here, if anyone saw them together it would compromise his position. A spy who was close friends with the Vice Foreign Minister was a liability. No one would trust him. Not to mention being seen with him might put her in danger. The men he worked with were powerful, influential and ruthless. This had to stop. Sooner rather than later. He looked at her again, knowing full well that was easier said than done.

* * *

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts, his hand went instinctively for his gun. Not many people knew where he lived so visitors were always met with suspicion.

"Heero it's me." He recognized Trowa's voice although muffled by the door.

Trowa was also in the same line of work as Heero, they often shared cases with each other or introduced clients to each other. In their profession, professional references were everything.

"Is this a bad time?" Trowa nodded over to the jacket draped over the back of the chair, its E.S.U.N embroidery in full view.

"What do you want?" Heero avoided the questioning look in Trowa's green eye.

"I can come back later."

"It's eleven o'clock you're not welcomed here any later."

"Finally decided to act on your emotions?" Trowa continued his inquisition.

"No, at the moment I'm suppressing a very strong one." Heero finished the statement by placing his gun on the glass top of the dining table.

Trowa smirked, "What is it with you Gundam pilots always resorting to violence."

Heero's expression didn't change.

"Christiansen wants to meet with you." Trowa ploughed on.

"Nick Christiansen?" Heero's interest was piqued.

"The owner of Stellar Travels, the company charged with transporting ESUN officials through earth and the colonies." Trowa confirmed.

"What does he want?"

"He's desperate to own TechWiz it seems, and he's not above paying us to make it happen."

Heero didn't like the sound of that, "He's moving to control every contract the E.S.U.N outsources."

"So it seems."

"When does he want to meet?"

"He won't meet with you directly, not at first, he's going to send someone in two days." Trowa informed him. He held out a photo which Heero took. "This is the guy that will approach you with further instructions."

Heero examined the photo, imprinting the image of the man's features on his mind so he wouldn't be caught off guard on the day.

Trowa headed to the door, "I'll get out of your hair."

* * *

Relena jumped out of her sleep, her eyes darted wildly around the room. She was in bed but it wasn't her bed. She walked around the room, looking for anything familiar. There was nothing, the place was as stark at they came, it almost looked …staged. She went into the living room and everything made sense. She rubbed her hands over her face, she was still in Heero's apartment but from the looks of it he was not.

After confirming she was indeed all alone she let out a girlish giggle. She had spent the night with Heero, not in the physical sense but still this was mind blowing especially for her. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she continued her inspection of his apartment. She didn't understand it but in the light of day, without him here, it definitely did look more of a showpiece and less like someone's home. You could show it as a model it was so immaculate. Of course she never assumed a guy like Heero could be a slob but this was extreme. As she walked around the kitchen, she got a glimpse of the time on the oven, 7:30. She raced to gather her belongings, she was going to be late.

As she turned the knob to the door, it dawned on her she would have to leave the place unlocked. She tapped her foot in annoyance cursing him for being such an early riser. She walked back to the dining table, trying to think of the best course of action. That's when she saw the note or rather the instruction. "Lock Up before you go." 'I'd like to, really I would but I don't have a …'her thought trailed as she saw the shiny little key sitting on the table where the note had previously been. She grabbed the key, locked the door and walked a few blocks before calling her car. She turned the little key in her hand as she waited for her driver to arrive. She now had, in her possession, a key to Heero Yuy's apartment. This was the moment all women waited for, second only to getting a ring, if her collection of chick flicks was anything to go by. She was sure she was going to have a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the year. That was until her phone rang. Noin.

She sighed, how was she going to explain this latest disappearance?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Heero Yuy to see Leonard Matthews."

The blonde receptionist gave him a quick once over, "Certainly Mr. Yuy."

He stood by the receptionist desk as she called to announce his arrival, made no sense for him to sit, he was never kept waiting long.

"Go right in Mr. Yuy." The young woman announced after her call ended.

Heero did as he was instructed, walking through two large mahogany double doors. Leonard Matthews was the CFO of Baden Inc. On the outside it was operated as a hedge fund making large profits for its wealthy investors. In reality the large profits they made came from the sale of weapons on the black market to small and medium sized insurgent groups.

Matthews met him as he entered, taking his hand in a strong shake, "Heero,"

"Mr. Matthews."

Leonard poured himself a cup of coffee, "I don't remember us scheduling a meeting today this is quite unexpected."

"I'm ending our relationship."

Matthews' eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, you're what?"

"Senator McCrory, your biggest rival for control of the L3 arms market, has offered to pay me double what you're currently paying me to ensure you lose your next shipment."

Matthews couldn't help but stare at the young man in front of him. His reputation for being a no nonsense customer seemed to be understated. He spoke with no reservations or fear, he always maintained a deadly calm about him. It was slightly unnerving.

"Is that supposed to scare me or persuade me?" Matthews countered.

"I'm always open to negotiations Mr. Matthews. I don't care about your little war or who wins."

Matthews smiled, "A man after my own heart, Senator McCrory has become a thorn I can no longer ignore I want him plucked, I'll match what he's paying you plus a bonus for having him removed permanently."

Heero stood, his goal accomplished. "Yes Sir."

* * *

Several times during the day Relena had caught herself playing with the key. It was becoming quite the distraction. As her day in the office was coming to an end she began to wonder if she should use her new power. When he left the key he had instructed her to lock the door, that didn't mean he wanted her to unlock it when he wasn't there or was that implied? She had no experience with this, and she had no one to ask.

She left her last meeting at five pm, a more than respectable hour in this job. One perk of working on the colonies is that she always seemed to have more free time than on earth. Maybe it was cultural, whatever the reason she enjoyed it. She started out for her usual after work walk, by now the route was lodged into her subconscious she didn't even have to think about it. Before she knew it she was in front of the bakery but Heero was nowhere in sight. She turned the key over in her hand, walked back up the street and flagged a cab. Destination, Heero's apartment.

She paused outside the door, key in hand. All of a sudden this didn't seem like a good idea. She turned her back to the door, then whirled back to face it. She pushed the key into the lock and turned before she could talk herself out of it again. She took a deep breath and walked inside. No sooner as she had, she froze. Heero was sitting on the sofa, he was home. She swallowed hard, expecting him to be upset. She walked toward him, his eyes glued on her as she walked. How far was the door from the living room? She had to have been walking for atleast ten minutes or so it felt under his unwavering stare. She braced her hands on her hips, striking her most defiant pose. "You're home."

The corner of his mouth tipped upward, "I live here."

"You didn't come to meet me."

His smirk stayed firmly in place, his eyes ever intense, "You have a key."

That small phrase was all it took to put her at ease. She kicked off her shoes and squeezed into the chair beside him, ignoring the vast amount of space on the other side. "Noin and Zechs are getting married, did you know that?"

He gave her a sideways glance that spoke volumes. She tried her best to ignore the implications of it but she couldn't help but grin. "I need to buy them a gift, care to join me?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

She batted her eyelashes at him "Because I love you and want to have your babies."

He was unmoved, he adjusted his position so they were semi facing each other. She looked away, pulling a piece of thread in her skirt unable to hide her nerves. "You're Heero Yuy, ex gundam pilot, skilled soldier and all that, if I was to mention to Une you were coming with me, maybe I could avoid an armada of preventer agents."

Who knew Relena Darlian could be so nervous, and who knew she could be so cute when she was. He had to put distance between them, he pushed off the sofa "When do you want to go."

"Whenever is good for you, but preferably today." She squeezed her eyes tightly, opening one slightly as the last word came out.

"Fine let's go."

She jumped to her feet and threw her hands around his neck, "Thank You."

He stiffened, her action catching him off guard. He used the pretense of reciprocation to softly peel her off him, "How could I refuse after an admission like that."

Her cheeks came to life, like sakuras in full bloom. "I was joking."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

* * *

They walked around the mall, nothing in particular catching her interest. "What on earth do you get newlyweds?" she asked in frustration

"Privacy."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "That's not funny."

He continued to goad her, "A sound proof room might go a long way too."

"I didn't need that mental image Heero."

"Neither did I consider it my punishment."

She laughed out-loud at that, what on earth had gotten into him. "When did you become social?" She looped her hand around his.

"I've always been social."

She shook her head, "No you were ornery, abrasive, violent and suicidal but never social."

That won her what had to be the patented Yuy glare, it only made her laugh harder.

* * *

They were down to the last two stores, something had to be here.

She talked out loud to him as they perused the aisle, "I can't get them china or crystal, that's the first thing people buy. I don't want to give them the same gift as everyone else." She looked back at Heero and swore she saw his eyes glaze over. She had to cover her mouth to hide her giggle at his expense, he was doing her a favor after all. She found a sales girl and decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me, where would I find the best gift for newlyweds?"

The young woman looked up with stars in her eyes, "Are you two getting married, here I'll show you the stuff we have in our registry, follow me."

Before Relena could correct her, the girl had whizzed by them like a squirrel on caffeine.

The sales girl continued her ramble, "I just love weddings, the culmination of a beautiful love story between two people." She was actually staring up in the sky, somewhere in the other woman's head Relena was sure she was hearing violins. "How did you two meet?"

"One the beach," Relena answered honestly.

The girl squealed, "How romantic."

"Not really, he was passed out, probably drunk off his…rare." She wasn't against using certain words but she had an image to maintain. Beside her she could feel Heero's glare without even looking.

"So when's the big day," The sales girl attempted further conversation as she ticked items off a list in her hand.

"We're not getting married." Relena finally got out.

"Oh no? I could have sworn…"

Heero joined the conversation then, "Her brother is a psychopath who tried to blow up the world and kill her in the process, I can't imagine marrying into a family like that."

Relena giggled nervously as she seriously considered what she would have to do to hurt him, "No the real reason we can't get married is because I wouldn't be able to take your name, seeing as how you technically don't exist….. _anywhere_." She shot him her best heero glare.

"Oooook that's quite a family tree you guys have there, I'll be right back." The poor woman was desperate to make her escape.

She turned to glare at Heero some more whose response was simply to glare back.

* * *

They went into the final store, she walked toward the dishware section, when all else failed buy a blender. She left Heero in front of the TVs, go figure underneath it all he was a guy at heart. After fifteen minutes of looking at the same items over and over she finally gave up and went to find Heero. As she approached she could see him talking to the guy standing next to him. 'When did he become social?' she thought again.

"So what did she say to rope you into coming here?" She heard the guy ask.

Heero looked over at the man, "She wants to marry me and have my babies."

Relena's mouth hit the floor. She grabbed Heero by the arm and pulled him to the exit, "You don't say those things to people." She hissed.

He didn't try to hide his amusement, "You said it to me."

"On a scale of one to ten do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"Is that any way to talk to the future father of your children?"

She squinted at him so hard her eyes were all but closed, "Off the charts!"

"Hn"

* * *

She took in a deep breath as they walked out of the mall empty handed, "I still can't believe how social you are now, what changed?"

"I've always been social Relena, understanding social etiquette in any situation is key in blending into any environment, whether it be a boarding school or a military academy."

She could tell that he was serious, she could hear it in his voice as he spoke. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain though, if he wasn't anti-social normally then it must've been just her.

She voiced her concern, "Why were you never social with me?"

He looked at her, he wanted to give her an answer except he didn't have one.

They walked in silence both engulfed in their own thoughts. They took their usual route back to his apartment. Heero ever on guard, constantly scanned their surroundings for possible threats. It was that keen awareness that brought his attention to a man sitting on a bench on the side walk. The guy's face looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He stared at the man, willing the memory to surface and eventually it did. This was the guy from the photo Trowa gave him. He stopped midstride, Relena thankfully was walking a few steps behind as usual. He pulled off his coat and turned to face her, making sure he was blocked the man's line of sight as he did. He put the coat over her shoulders and turned the collar up. He spun her to the right, there was nothing particularly interesting on that side and she was about to protest but he cut her off. "Stay here," He spoke in a tone which he hoped telegraphed how serious his instructions were. "Don't turn around until I come back." Her eyes pleaded with him to explain but he didn't have time. "Tell me you understand."

She nodded. Only then did he move away. It was just a good thing his associates didn't want to be identified, he didn't know what he would have done if the man had approached them.

She didn't know what was going on but she gave him her word and she wasn't going to break it. She stayed in the position he left her in, and while she was tempted to see who he was talking to, she knew him well enough to know that doing what he said was probably in her best interest.

The meeting though didn't take long, from the corner of her eye it didn't look more than a quick handshake before Heero was at her side again. He walked back to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She could tell something was different about him she just didn't know what. They walked the rest of the way with his arms around her.

He had known this thing between them needed to stop, he knew it days ago, but he was enjoying her company, he was enjoying life. He had dared to tempt fate, but last night fate had won. Though nothing came of the situation, it was too close for comfort, for both of them. This time he was going to do what he knew he had to.

Relena jumped out of bed with a strong sense of déjà vu. This time she was prepared. She gathered her things and walked to the door. On her way out she noticed another note, it couldn't possibly be a key, she already had that. She picked up the piece of paper. This time it was an apology.

"I'm sorry this is the way it has to be. Good bye Relena."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Relena didn't know when or how she got back to her hotel but somehow she had managed. On the entire journey home she had felt the burn in her throat and chest from suppressed tears. She had thought once she was in the privacy of her room the dam would break but as she sat on the bed, where she had been for the past hour, she was completely dry. Her body was in pain but her eyes wouldn't yield a single tear to express the feeling. Maybe her brain was already used to him leaving and refused to signal the right response or maybe she had never believed deep down it would last. All she knew was that she had a long night ahead of her, on the bright side she only had to be on L2 for two more days. Heaven knows this colony had just lost its appeal.

* * *

She had zoned out somewhere between Good Morning and the Cost budget analysis, what that meant was she had missed the entire first half of the meeting. It was a good thing these meetings were transcribed and sent to all parties present, a feature they probably provided because they assumed that no one was ever really listening. Her mind was too preoccupied to take on any more information. She should have just taken a sick day. At the two hour mark the group dispersed for light refreshments, some stayed to snack on the ones provided in the hall while others preferred to go off site. She was usually in the first category but today she needed the fresh air. She took the elevator down not feeling like she had the strength to walk. She made it all the way to the front door before Noin's voice halted any further progress, "Going somewhere?"

She hated the feeling of being watched but considering the events of the past few days she had expected this visit, it did come a lot later than what she had expected. "Out to eat."

"What's wrong with the catering they provide?"

Relena allowed her posture to sag, maybe if she whined she could evoke some sympathy from her soon to be sister. She was still a teenager after all maybe she could still swipe her cute card. She pouted, "Don't do this to me today Noin, I'm going stir crazy lecture me tomorrow."

Noin gave her a quizzical look, "Lecture you? I'm here to thank you. But since you brought it up…."

"Thank me for what?"

"Your gift arrived early this morning."

Relena blinked at her.

"You look surprised, there's no way I can be mistaken, it had your name on it, in your hand writing."

Relena waved her hand, "No I'm just surprised it arrived that quickly."

"Things happen faster when you're the Vice Foreign Minister."

"So you liked it then?" Relena asked trying to pick her for more information.

"I love it, my mother had one just like it when I was a child, I had tried to find a seller a few years ago but I was told they were no longer being manufactured. Imagine my surprise when this one showed up on my doorstep."

It was more information than she had a minute ago but not enough, "How could you tell what it was, I told them to wrap it."

"You didn't really expect them to wrap an antique grandfather clock did you?"

Relena felt slightly guilty for deceiving the woman, but at the same time rather proud that she was able to do it. Her interest in Noin's gift was less about taking the credit and more about who had sent it. Only one name came to mind and he was gone.

"Relena?"

"Huh, sorry I'm glad you like it."

Noin gave her a knowing smile, "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Relena made a face, "No, sorry."

"Ok, we can go out, I owe you."

"Mind if I go alone?"

Noin frowned her disapproval.

"I won't be long."

"Fine go, but later I want a full debrief of everything you've been up to these past few days."

* * *

She had resisted for all of five minutes, but after the first few steps she eventually gave up the fight. Walking into the apartment, everything was just as she had left it. It had been less than twenty four hours since she had found the note but she was hoping to find some sign that he had returned after she had left, something to provide some small glimmer of hope that all wasn't lost. There was none. She stood in the middle of the living area, taking in as much of the apartment as she could. Every piece of furniture her eyes fell upon coerced a memory of a conversation, a laugh or a touch that they had shared. The dining table where they had eaten a meal made from scratch by Heero himself, the fireplace they had huddled in front of one night the rain had ambushed them on their way home. 'Their way home' the words surprised her, it created the illusion they were living here together, when in reality she had only ever been a guest. Her trip down memory lane over, she walked back to the door, taking one last long look before she closed it. The symbolism of the moment not being lost on her.

* * *

Heero opened his laptop, eager to find out what had triggered his sensors. He was on the terrace of his penthouse, taking in the city scape around him. He had never considered himself a real estate tycoon, but for security purposes and with a huge cash flow he had acquired the taste of it. He had all his properties configured so he could see exactly what was happening in each one. On more than one occasion an overly cautious client had hired someone to inspect his home to find out if he was who he said he was. Of course they never found anything to the contrary but they always paid extra when confronted with the evidence of their trespasses.

This time though it wasn't a client, it was Relena. His eyes were riveted by her image on screen. He could see the sadness in her face as she walked around, it was clear she was looking for closure. Closure was good, but he didn't want her to find it, he didn't want it to be over. Yet he couldn't offer more. He switched the computer off and took a sip of the drink next to him just as two feet stepped onto the terrace.

Trowa pulled out the chair opposite him and poured himself a drink, "I'm surprised you're here, did she move all her stuff into the other one already?"

Heero didn't move to respond he just waited for his friend to get it out his system.

Trowa set his glass down, "How did the meeting with the informant go?"

"It wasn't a meeting exactly he gave me a list of things to complete before they hire me for the main job." Heero said as he slid the paper across the table.

Trowa looked it over and released a long low whistle. "That's quite the test." He pointed to the paper, "He wants you to steal a locket from Senator Mitchell's wife?" Trowa chuckled at his predicament. "That's a petty bastard right there."

"Why do you say that?" Heero asked.

"He was screwing her, that's probably a gift he gave her and now wants it back."

Heero didn't find that the least bit funny. Putting his life on the line for a lover scorned wasn't his idea of a joke. "How did you come by that information Trowa?"

"Mrs. Mitchell is an easy mark for anyone who wants an in to her husband."

Heero allowed himself a smirk. Trowa was exceptionally charming and charismatic with the ability to talk a nun out the convent, he had witnessed it firsthand. Now that he thought about it Relena was right. He had changed socially, working so closely with Trowa had probably influenced his own personality. For the better. "She's old enough to be your mother and in the right situation your grandmother."

Trowa sat back in his chair, "Which means she's experienced enough not to need instructions."

"Hn"

Trowa pointed again at the list, "What is this?"

Heero scowled, "There's going to be a gala on earth in three weeks. There, members of the earth sphere will donate something from their respective regions as a sign of unity and mutual trust. Earth supposedly has gathered some of the world's most famous works and artifacts, such as an original Da Vinci."

Trowa snorted, "Yeah right."

"He wants me to steal L1's donation and replace it with a forgery before its reveal and appraisal."

Trowa finished his thought, "Thus throwing suspicion on that colony and their interest in solidarity. That's dangerous. If you're caught you'd be charged with more than just theft, for you that might be considered treason, not to mention you'd be on your own."

"Thanks for the support."

"It's what I'm here for." Trowa took another sip from his drink and continued. "I hate to be the one to say this but at this stage I don't think you can refuse."

"No."

"When does he want the list completed?"

"I need to be finished with everything in three weeks, the gala will be my last stop."

Silence descended, the gravity of this particular situation taking its toll.

Trowa finally spoke up, "I'm here if you need me."

"He gave me specific instructions, everything has to be done by me, no exceptions."

"He's really raising the bar on this. Whatever his primary objective is it must be a game changer. He wants to be sure you can handle it. Guess it's a good thing she leaves tomorrow."

"Yeah, good thing."

Trowa downed the last of his drink and stood. "Well I gotta run, I have a date with Mrs. O'Hare."

Heero shook his head, "You're like an orderly on the geriatrics ward."

"I'd tell you to try it but it seems you prefer minors."

* * *

He was going non- stop for two weeks straight, he hadn't been this exhausted physically since the eve's wars but despite his bone deep fatigue he had to press on. He was going to be landing on earth shortly, four days ahead of schedule, but he had no time to relax. As his customary practice before any big mission, he needed to spend time getting familiar with the environment both structural and human. To that end he had spent most of the trip memorizing the names and performing background checks on everyone who was going to be in attendance and once off the shuttle he would visit the grounds. Or atleast that was the plan.

As soon as his foot touched the blue planet, all thoughts of his mission vanished, replaced instead by thoughts of her. This was her planet, her home, and so the internal struggle began. Was there enough land mass and oceans on this planet to stop him from going to visit her? Probably not.

* * *

Relena enjoyed Noin's company but sometimes she really preferred to just be by herself. A luxury she didn't have often. "How long will you be escorting me Noin?"

"Are you getting tired of me already?"

Relena smiled and tilted her head.

"Hmm I see, well it shouldn't be too much longer, I should be heading back to mars in a few days."

The two continued their playful banter as they walked into the complex which housed the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. They nodded curtly in between their exchanges to the many 'Good Morning Ms. Darlian and Good to see you Ms. Relena' that came her way.

"Does that ever get annoying?" Noin asked.

"I'll never tell."

On her way into her office Relena stopped to speak to her receptionist while Noin continued inside. She heard Noin call over her shoulder to her, "Relena you have a delivery."

Relena entered the office shortly after, her face hidden behind an opened folder, "A what?"

"A delivery and by the looks of it a tasty one."

Relena pulled the folder from her face. There, sitting on her desk was a double chocolate fudge and a hot chocolate.

"There's a note" Noin said as she picked up the small piece of paper which leaned against the cup.

Relena was breathless, "What does it say?"

"Calm down, I'll read it and I quote, "I hear they're even better here on earth."

Relena snatched the note turning her back on Noin as she did. She had to read it for herself.

"Relena what is this?"

"I guess I have a secret admirer." She tried to wave it off as nothing.

"A secret admirer? There's no way a delivery like this should have made through the building's security let alone into this office. For all you know it was sent by some madman…."

Relena stared at the note in her hand, completely uninterested in the rant happening behind her. This delivery could have been from anyone, but only one person would have been able to make the reference. She closed her eyes and pressed the note closer to her chest. Heero had returned.

* * *

After visiting the remodeled warehouse where the gala was to be held, he was satisfied with both his entry and exit strategies. The building itself was large but the design left nothing to the imagination which was both a negative and a positive but four days away from the event he didn't have time to think about it.

At two o clock he let himself into the Foreign Affairs complex, courtesy of an emergency exit at the rare of the building. He had seen Relena and Noin leave earlier presumably to go to lunch and he knew Noin would not be as easy to get rid of as her previous preventer agent. He also knew that there would be a shift change, which likely meant Noin wouldn't be returning with her so he unlocked the door to her office and waited.

Relena returned to her office at four, she would have made it back sooner if she didn't have to wait for the preventer paper work that accompanied the change of detail but a new agent meant more freedom. The other preventer agents she received were usually so well-mannered and respectful that they never entered her office unless asked to do so, unlike Noin, her wish was their command. And she took advantage of it with little remorse.

She pushed opened the door to her office, no sooner as she had, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside while another slammed the door behind her. She would have screamed was it not for the hand over her mouth.

He gave her time to recognise him before removing his hand from her face. She was so stunned by the sight of him she just stood with her lips slightly parted.

"What are you doing here?" she realised she was whispering for no reason but she couldn't help it.

He stepped back from her, "I'm here to see you."

"You told me you didn't want to see me."

"No I didn't. I told you good bye."

She folded her arms and glared at him, "What's the difference?"

"I'm here to apologise."

His facial expression was soft and she could tell he meant it but she didn't feel like budging, not yet, "Will you leave again?"

"Relena."

She didn't relent, "If you're going to leave again don't bother to apologise it would be pointless."

He took a breath, "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Don't I get any points for the great gift you bought?"

She had completely forgotten about that, "How did you know that's what she wanted?"

"It's my job to know things about people."

She rolled her eyes, "Right because you're a spy?"

He smiled.

"Stop it!" She stomped a foot.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to get me not to be mad, I plan on being mad for a long time. So whatever you thought you were doing by sending me that gift this morning just know it isn't working."

He walked towards her, cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips lightly over hers as he spoke, "How about now?"

She swallowed, suddenly the air in her office was too thin and her brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. "You remember that scale, the one where I hated you this much? It just doubled."

It was the last thing she was able to get out before his lips met hers fully. Her hands held onto the lapel of his jacket, it was the only thing keeping her upright. He broke their kiss, his forehead still pressed against hers, "I can't promise you I won't leave again, just know that if I do I'll always come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Her brain had turned completely to mush. It must have, because she was struggling to concentrate on anything. It was just a good thing her heart beat wasn't reliant on her to direct its movement otherwise she would've been dead.

Noin buttered her toast, "What's made you so happy this morning?"

They were having breakfast at a bistro close to her office, something that had become a routine for them in the past few months. "I'm happy to be spending time with you what else?"

"Is that so, what's the last thing I said?" Noin countered.

Relena looked at her triumphantly, "What's made you so happy this morning?"

"Ok round one goes to you. I won't be going in with you this morning, Jason will take that shift instead. I'll just drop you off and be on my way."

"You're taking the evening shift instead? Why?"

Noin peered at her over the rim of her coffee cup as she held it poised to take a sip, "Seems that's when you're most likely to vanish."

* * *

Being in this office was now completely counterproductive. She was seriously considering working from home. Every two minutes she would have to stop what she was doing to shake thoughts of her kiss with Heero from her brain which had apparently decided to make a loop of the event.

At interruption one hundred Relena did a face plant on her desk, she was doomed.

"You look like you need a break?"

She banged her head slightly on the desk, now she was hearing his voice, cause there's no way he was in here, she would've heard the door. She raised her head slowly to confirm she was indeed losing it. She was relieved to find out she wasn't.

She propped her chin in a palm, "Breaking and entering is a crime too."

"Add it to my list."

She shot up from her chair and practically ran around her desk, "So about this break?"

He led her out the building the same way he came in. She was amazed he knew the interior of the building so well, almost better than she did. Once outside they crossed the street, Heero fished a key out his pocket bringing a jet black, ridiculously sexy corvette to life. She stopped dead in her tracks as he held the door open for her, taking a second to admire it. The scent of expensive leather was intoxicating as she slid inside. As they pulled out the parking lot she looked at him, "Tell me again what you do for a living."

"I've told you, you just choose not to believe me."

She settled into her seat, "So just how fast does this thing go?"

He raised a brow, "Is that a challenge?"

She was about to object but he had already stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

They drove for a while even stopped to buy a few things to eat before they ended up on the beach, much to her surprise. It was a great place to have lunch, the sound of the waves breaking made a perfect backdrop. She laid on her side, her hand propped up by her hand, "Didn't think you were a beach person."

"It grew on me. This is where we met after all, though I don't remember being drunk."

She laughed, "Did you want me to tell her the truth?" She sat up then, "Not that I knew the truth. How did you end up on the beach?"

"I crashed."

"Lucky for you you survived."

"Lucky for you I survived." He repeated.

"Heero Yuy, are you flirting with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why indeed."

After a moment of silence a question popped into her head, "Where are you staying here on earth?"

"With you."

She was about to respond when a gust of wind blew her hair about her, she struggled to control her locks as they thrashed about her face. She had just about managed to grab most of it but a defiant bunch escaped her grasp, that's when his hand moved to push the remaining hair behind her ear. She looked away, anywhere would do, "Thanks."

"I let you stay with me." He picked up the conversation again.

"I didn't stay with you, I visited."

He fell back on his elbow, "I trusted you in my space, you should reciprocate."

"Why would I let a spy into my home? You're likely to steal something."

"What would I steal?"

"Probably something valuable, that I couldn't live without."

He sat up, the double entendre to her words not escaping him for a second. He tilted her chin to force her to look at him, "What would I steal?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She opened her mouth once more, but before any sound came out his phone rang and he excused himself. Only then did the words fall, "My heart."

* * *

When he finally returned his demeanor had changed, "We have to go." She didn't argue when he helped her to her feet. "I'll take you back to the office."

As they drove back to the city, Heero got the distinct impression he was being followed but he didn't want to alarm her. Instead, he decided to take a different route back to the complex. After a few turns the black sedan had disappeared from sight. Maybe he was paranoid. Satisfied that they were in the clear, he rolled the car to a stop in front of the steps to the Ministry.

"Don't get out."

Relena paused her action, her hand was already on the door, "What?"

He didn't look at her, his attention was fixed on the black sedan which had reappeared in his rear view mirror. "Don't get out. I'll be right back."

"Heero?"

"Relena don't .."

She finished the sentence, "Get out, I heard you."

Heero got out of the car, once far enough he removed his gun from the holster. Whoever was in the car should be able to see him coming, but the vehicle made no attempt to move. The glass on the car was heavily tainted, there was no way for him to see who was inside. He walked around to the driver side, knocking the glass with the butt of his gun. As the glassed rolled down, Heero took a few step back to avoid any surprise attack.

"Mr. Yuy."

It was the same guy he had met on L2, "Why are you following me?"

"Mr. Christiansen likes to know where his money is going."

"I don't work for him yet."

"Call it research."

Heero's movement was swift, the driver had no idea what was going on until his nose collided with the steering wheel. When the driver looked up again he was looking down the barrel of a gun, "Stop following me, consider this your last warning." He backed away further shooting both tires on that side for good measure.

* * *

Relena watched as Heero got back in the car, "Is everything alright?"

He took a deep breath to adjust his temperament. It was like a switch he flipped, a skill he had developed. "Still want to see where I'm staying?"

He was changing the subject but she didn't care. "Yup."

* * *

Relena's eyes went wide as they pulled into her driveway, "Heero this is my house."

"What's your point?"

"You're not welcomed in my house remember?"

"Because you think I'd steal something."

She jerked her head back to look out the window, she wasn't about to go there again.

As they walked into the home, the place was strangely void of any real means of security, "Where's your security?" he asked slightly perplexed.

"I'm looking at him."

"Hn."

Relena gave Heero a proper tour of the house and grounds, supposedly he had never gotten one before, as if he had ever wanted one before now. The tour stopped in her bedroom. He looked around with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I just figured everything would be pink."

Her brows furrowed, "Why?"

"You had that limo,"

She cut him off, "Never mention that thing again. It was hideous"

"That it was."

She swiped his shoulder, "You're not supposed to agree with me." She was about to admonish him some more when she took note of his actions. He was removing his shoes, and jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap."

'Heero Yuy takes naps?' she thought, but quickly pushed it away, "Where?"

He was already sitting on her mattress, patting the surface with his hand. "It wouldn't be the first time we slept together."

Relena choked on air, "What do you mean? You weren't in the room."

"Wasn't I? By the way you snore and are a cover hog."

The colour drained from her face, "You're lying."

"No you really do snore."

She tossed a pillow in his face, "Not about that."

"Was I supposed to sleep on the couch and give you my bed?"

"Yes!"

"Aren't we the spoiled princess." He teased.

"I hate you."

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the bed putting her head on his shoulder in one fell swoop. She was going to suffocate if she didn't start breathing soon. He rested his chin on her head, while his hand on her back stroked her hair softly. She hadn't realised she was tired but before long she was fast asleep.

* * *

Muffled voices began to invade her dreams, she stirred and rolled over that's when she realised she was alone. She opened her eyes to see Heero standing by the door, a finger over his lips was his silent command. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes not yet coming to grips with what was happening.

"Where is she?" All her grogginess vanished, Noin. How did she forget Noin had the evening shift? She jumped out of bed slightly panicked, Heero for his part look thoroughly amused.

"This isn't funny." She whispered harshly.

Heero clipped the lock on the door, not a second too soon as Noin's fist pounded into it shortly after. "Relena!"

By the look Heero was giving her she could tell she wasn't going to be getting any help. She moved closer to the door, big mistake, "Noin I was taking a nap." She opted for the truth. Heero pushed her against the door, trapping her with his body.

Noin must have heard the collision. "Relena is everything alright?"

Relena grabbed Heero's shirt hiding her face in his chest to muffle her laughter. She felt like a juvenile delinquent, who had just snuck a boy into her room under her parents' nose. Who knew being bad could feel this good. She took a breath to compose herself, "Everything's fine."

"Relena why is the door locked." She could both see and hear Noin jiggle to knob.

"I'm naked. Give me a minute." She looked up at Heero, the look on his face spoke of nothing but trouble. He began to unbutton her blouse. She grabbed his hand, "What are you doing?" she tried to mouth the words but she knew some sound came out.

"Preventing you from perjuring yourself."

"Stop it!"

"Relena who are you talking to?" Noin called from the other side.

"You, stop trying to break down the door, I'll open it in a second."

Noin sounded impatient, "Open it right now!"

She pushed Heero away from the door in order to prevent any more words from filtering through. "Do something."

"Why? It's not me she's mad at."

She shrugged, "Fine, I guess I'll open the door." She turned away from him and marched toward the door, yanking it open.

"Relena where the hell have you been?" Noin asked barging in.

"Right here, I wasn't feeling well so I came home." To her surprise by the time she turned around Heero was gone.

Noin walked around the room, suspicion etched on her face, "Without me?"

"Like I said I wasn't feeling well, I didn't want to wait. You understand don't you?"

Noin stopped her inspection. She crossed her hands over her chest and tried to give Relena her most stern expression. Which honestly seldom worked since she had a huge soft spot for the girl in front of her. "Why do you insist on worrying me?"

Relena bowed her hand, giving her own rendition of puppy eyes, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Fine, are you going to be well enough to attend the gala, or should I cancel that."

Relena perked up, she forgot about the gala, if she faked illness much longer Noin would force her to stay home, "No I should be better by then."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Ok, when you're done up here your cook has dinner ready."

"Thank you Noin."

As soon as Noin shut the door Relena turned the clip. She pressed her back against the door and sighed. Heero chose that moment to reappear from god only knows where. "Where did you go?"

He ignored her question, "You're going to the gala?"

"Yes." She couldn't understand why he was asking.

"Your name isn't on attendees list."

"That list is made public, Noin thought it better to exclude my name. Why are you asking? How did you hear about the gala, are you going?"

He picked up his jacket, "I have to go."

Her face fell, she couldn't understand how the mood had changed so quickly, she was about to protest but she thought better of it. "Ok."

* * *

He went back to his hotel, he had booked a room as close as possible to the location of the gala. He was practically next door another reason why he couldn't bring her here. He flopped down onto the bed with a thud, how did he not anticipate this? Of course she'd be going to an event like this. His job just became a lot more difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Most women enjoyed any occasion to get dressed up, fitting something shimmery and form flattery over their body and pampering every inch of their skin to be smooth to touch. Yet as Relena sat in the boutique waiting for Noin to emerge in what was to be her fourth try, she was anything but excited.

Noin pushed the curtain back, "What do you think about this one?"

"Looks great."

"You've said that about each one."

Relena blew out a puff of air, "That's because they all looked great."

Noin laughed, "You're worse than your brother."

"Take him next time."

Noin dragged the curtain close without another word. Moments later she came out, three dresses draped over one arm and what Relena hoped was her choice in the other.

"I think I'll go with this one," she raised her hand as she spoke.

"Great, I think the white looked great on you, especially since it's such a stark contrast to your hair."

Noin nudged her side, "Listen to you the style expert. But don't we have to find one for you?"

"Noin, I go to atleast one of these things every month, I think I can find something at home."

"You're just a ball of fun today aren't you?"

* * *

Once home Relena wasted no time before she retreated to her bedroom. Having spent most of the day thinking about Heero, she was mentally exhausted. It had been two days since he had left so abruptly and there had been no communication from him in that time.

The gala however was tonight and she needed to find something to wear. She walked over to her closest and began pulling dresses from their hangers, the action was automatic, and she took no notice of colour or style. The gala, everything was fine until that subject came up. It made no sense. She stopped her rummaging, it was useless. She sank down in front of her vanity and rested her forehead on her hands. She just couldn't wrap her head around his sudden change of mood, and the more she studied it, the more unexplained events surfaced. Like his lifestyle, Heero had always been resourceful but this was…unbelievable, but she never questioned it, not wanting to appear some superior snob who didn't think he could do well for himself. Then there was the strange way he always seemed to know where she was, which she also ignored, just preferring to believe that was his way of caring. The two she just couldn't talk herself around though were the incidents on their way home from the mall and the beach, the way his countenance had changed she knew it was something serious but as usual she had chosen to go on blind faith. But now she was struggling to ignore it, now the question kept repeating itself, 'What if he was exactly what he said he was?' She slumped further into the vanity. She had been so engulfed in her own thoughts she didn't realise she was no longer alone until Noin spoke, "Not having any luck I see."

A muffled groan was her only response.

Noin started to make order of the chaos, "I thought you were looking forward to this?"

Relena spoke into her hands, "I don't feel like going."

"I thought you were feeling better?"

"I'm not, actually I feel much worse."

A soft hand on her shoulder encouraged Relena to raise her head, "I know I'm hard on you when it comes to your safety, but you have to know that's just because I consider you family but if there's anything you want to talk about I'm here."

Relena could see the concern in the other woman's eyes, it touched her so deeply that she was actually tempted to talk. In fact she realised she needed to change the subject before her mouth did something she would later regret. "I thought you were returning to Mars?"

"Soon, but I thought I'd extend my stay just a little bit longer. Besides Zechs would want me to take care of his little sister." Turning to pick up more dresses she continued, "I do appreciate the change in subject though."

That elicited a smile from both women. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a secret admirer would it?" Noin asked.

A light bulb went off in Relena's head, 'secret admirer' she could use that, "Maybe, would that be wrong?"

"No, you're a beautiful girl who's always in the spotlight, you're sure to turn some heads. As long as he's not deranged I don't see the harm."

Relena sighed and dropped her head to its original position 'this isn't helping', maybe she could try a different approach.

"Noin what do you know about spies?"

"Spies?"

"Yes, is that an actual profession?"

"You mean like corporate espionage. Where a company pays someone to gather information on a competitor?"

"Yes, just like that actually, is that legal?"

"It depends on the situation and the people involved, but more often than not no it's very illegal. What's this about?"

"Nothing," the word kept ringing in her ears, 'illegal', up until now she was content to be blissfully ignorant, but now that the truth was staring her in the face she wondered how long she would be able to ignore it.

"Relena?"

"During the war, you and Zechs had been on opposite sides, you were fighting to defeat the white fang yet you never lost faith in him did you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Noin sighed, "That's not an easy question, even though I couldn't understand what he was doing, I knew deep down he had a good heart, we had been through so much together I owed it to him to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Relena made a face, "Even though he was trying to destroy the world?"

"Even though he was trying to destroy the world. But I'm sure you can understand how I felt."

"Why me?"

"During the war you were a Peacecraft, promoting total pacifism while Heero back then was the definition of war, yet it didn't stop you from caring about him, did it?"

Noin's words made Relena pause for several minutes, the truth in them seeped into her pores. "You're right," a laugh escaped her, "You're absolutely right."

* * *

Heero arrived at the warehouse as people were filing in so in his book he was right on time. Too early and you risk unnecessary questions, too late and you might draw unwanted attention, but at the height of arrival security was more likely to wave you through to keep the flow moving. He had spent the past two days mentally rehearsing everything he needed to do tonight, his plan needed to be fool proof especially now he knew she was going to be here.

The warehouse had been professionally decorated to match the expectations a crowd like this was sure to have. A who's who of political and corporate elite coming together as a show of togetherness and peace. Purple, lanterns hung low, reflecting off ice sculptures and champagne fountains, throwing a royal glow around the room.

He had his spot already marked, a spot where he was the least likely to be seen by anyone, but which also provided a good vantage point to observe the room. He filtered through the crowd with ease to find the place where he would spend most of the night. When he got there though someone was already in it. "What are you doing here?"

Trowa extended a champagne flute to him, "You didn't think I'd let you do this alone? Here." Heero took the glass, along with the ear piece stuck to the bottom. "I'll keep an eye on things while you're busy."

By ten o clock the speeches were over, and the party had officially begun. Heero was betting on the music and intoxication to be his ally to keep the crowd busy as he worked. He weaved through dancing bodies and metal columns until he was out of the main hall. Once outside, there was only one door to choose from, he made light work of the lock and entered. He pulled a tool belt from inside a vent, which he had placed the first day he arrived to scout the place and set to work removing the declaration from its casing. The document itself was a denouncement of the eve's wars by the representatives on L1, and a further promise to the earth and the rest of the colonies that no such military action would ever occur between the L1 cluster and the Earths Sphere. Essentially it was a promise of peace and he was about to replace it with a forgery.

* * *

He was working as quickly and as stealthily as he could but it was difficult with Trowa in his ear. He was flirting with everything in a skirt, and even some that weren't. One particularly crude comment had finally broken his concentration, to the point he nearly broke the glass.

"That's disgusting. You do realise I can hear everything you're saying."

Trowa laughed, "Good, I hope you're taking notes."

A string of expletives rang out in Trowa's ear, which he gladly ignored. "Did you know she was going to be here?" He asked as the swearing subsided.

Heero knew at once to whom he was referring, "No."

Trowa couldn't let the opportunity to push Heero's buttons go to waste, "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No you shouldn't."

"Why do you think she'll recognise me, or are you afraid she'll drop you for me?"

Trowa laughed hard as more expletives came through their connection.

* * *

Thirty minutes elapsed but Heero was on the last bit of protection over the document. "Are you just about done?" Trowa asked almost impatiently.

"Just about, five more minutes."

"Let me rephrase, you need to be done. You've got three security guards headed for your location." Trowa's warning was met by silence, "Heero?"

"There's no need to yell." Heero said from beside him. "Let's go."

* * *

Relena stayed close to Noin the entire night, she wasn't really in the mood to party but she had a duty to perform and she was going to do it. Despite her mood, she still found herself appreciating the ambience and décor. It was beautiful. She made a three sixty degree turn, taking in the full view of the beautifully decorated building and its equally beautiful crowd, when she spotted someone who looked a lot like Heero. She couldn't have been sure, it was merely a glimpse, but that hair was unmistakable. As if having a will of their own, her feet instinctively moved in that direction.

* * *

"You did it," Trowa said as they neared the back entrance but as his hand reached out to turn the knob a light flashed in their faces.

"Freeze! Don't move! "

Turning around they were confronted by four guards, the head of the Security Division and Senator McCrory. Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, they had two options, surrender or try to escape. Heero being the one carrying stolen goods would probably be left to make the decision, glancing at Trowa he could see that fact on the other man's face but he wasn't about to let Trowa go down with him. He raised his hand in front of him, nodding for Trowa to do the same.

McCrory walked up to Heero, grabbing the bag he held, "What's this?" He stepped back and pointed to the two of them, "Search them, then search this."

* * *

Relena had been following who she thought was Heero, before five other men came into view. She paused in the hallway taking in the scene. It was definitely Heero and he was being confronted by Senator McCrory and company. Her heart sank, what did Heero just get himself into? She didn't have time to judge him, she wouldn't judge him, she needed to do something and she needed to do it fast. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before walking into the room. "What's going here gentlemen?"

All eyes turned toward her, she could feel Heero staring at her but she refused to meet his eyes, afraid of what she would see.

The head of the security division spoke first, "These men were seen in an unauthorized part of the building Mam,"

"They were probably looking for me." Relena offered coolly.

"They were also carrying these," He held up the two guns they confiscated from the detainees. "Can you explain why they would be armed Ms. Relena?"

Relena laughed, hoping it sounded more arrogant than nervous, "I would hope they would be armed, otherwise they'd the most inadequate security guards I'd ever had."

"These men work for you?" one of the guards asked as they continued to search both Heero and Trowa.

"Yes they do," Relena called on every ounce of strength she had to deliver her next sentence, she needed it to be convincing if she was to save him. "You must cease and desist from searching them any further. That includes their person and any belongings." She turned to look at the guard holding the bag.

Senator McCrory was livid, he was practically shaking, "What do you think you're doing Relena?"

She spun around to face him head on, "I shouldn't have to explain to you how diplomatic immunity works. Please close the bag." The guard's hand froze at the opening, he had been about to search its contents when he looked to McCrory for instruction.

The senator spoke through clenched teeth, "Close the bag."

The men handed the guns and the bag back to Heero while the head of security offered an apologetic look to Relena, "I apologise Ms. Darlian, we didn't know."

Only McCrory was left, he was finding it a little more difficult to except defeat. "You won't get away with this Relena, I know they took something and I'm going to prove it."

* * *

Even after everyone had left she couldn't bring herself to face him. What on earth did she just do? It was exactly the same sentiment he expressed when he walked around to face her.

She tried to appear unaffected, "You're welcome."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"No you're right I should have just let you go to prison for the rest of your life."

Trowa cleared his throat loudly, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we really need to be going."

Heero grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

She dug her heels into the floor "No, go where?"

"We don't have time for this Relena, we have to go."

She refused to budge, if he was going to get her to move he was going to have to use more physical force than he would ever allow himself to use on her. He instead released her and tried again, "You just told them that we're your security, it wouldn't look very good if we left without you."

His words seemed to make sense because she started to move but then she stopped. "I'm here with Noin."

"I'll get her." Trowa offered, "You two go."

* * *

Trowa emerged minutes later with Noin in tow, and she wasn't happy. "What's going on Trowa, why are you here?"

He tried to be as curt as possible while still being polite, "That's not your concern, just get in the car."

"Where's Relena?"

"With Heero,"

"Where are they?"

"I'll take you to them just get in the car."

"Trowa."

He softened his voice, it wasn't fair for him to be upset with her she had a right to ask questions, "Noin please, just trust me, for old times' sake."

"Fine but that line expires tonight,"

* * *

Heero and Relena drove the entire way in silence he didn't even attempt to look at her.

Once at her home the silence continued until she couldn't take it anymore. "Heero, are you…mad?"

He continued to back her, refusing to turn around, "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Her heart was splintering, how could he think she was just going to stand there and do nothing while his life hung in the balance? The door burst open just when she was sure she was going crumble, it was Noin and Trowa. Noin rushed to embrace her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded into the woman's shoulder. When Noin released her, she barely caught a glimpse of Heero's retreating form as he left the house, not so much as a word or look in her direction.

"Relena?"

Noin pleaded with her to open up which only tugged at her heart more. She sniffed hard, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Relena."

"Please Noin."

"Ok."

* * *

There wasn't a strong enough drink in the entire house to calm him, still he tried. Trowa could only watch as Heero drank anything and everything in sight. He was going to have to restock as soon as this was over. This was the last time he'd let an unhappy Heero anywhere near his liquor cabinet.

"She's pretty handy to have around." Trowa said trying to lighten the mood. He only received a glare for his troubles but he continued, "She did exactly what you would have done if you saw her in danger."

"That's different." Heero finally spoke.

"No it's not."

Deep down he knew Trowa had a point, but he couldn't admit it. Not yet. Instead he brought their attention to the second problem of the night. "That shouldn't have happened, the plan was flawless."

Trowa nodded in confirmation, "I was thinking the same, the way it all happened reeked of a set up."

"No one knew we were there."

"You had a deal with McCrory go south recently, maybe he's looking for revenge."

"Even if that was the case, someone would've still needed to tip him off and the only people who knew about tonight are the two of us and."

"Christiansen. But why expose his own plans."

I guess I'll find out tomorrow when we meet."

* * *

Christiansen had sent word of their rendezvous point the night of the gala. Instead of a back alley somewhere in the inner city as was the cliché, Christiansen had decided to meet them in a very posh, very public restaurant.

Heero and Trowa arrived at exact 5:00 pm it would be the first time they would be meeting Christiansen in person, they didn't want to be late. They walked up to the door, where two large men in black suits were stationed. One pointed to Trowa, "You stay here,"

"Yes sir."

Heero followed the other man into the restaurant, making sure to take very good note of his surroundings. He had no idea who he was meeting with, but he didn't have to guess much longer.

"Mr. Yuy, we finally meet."

Heero was struck by the other man's appearance. He didn't look any bit the underworld king pin. He was tall and thin with fine stringy red hair and oversized glasses. He looked like a glorified nerd.

"Christiansen?"

"The one and only, please take a seat. Coffee?"

"Here's what you asked for." Heero set the bag on the table.

"Down to business I like it. I'm afraid there's been a slight amendment to our original plan."

Heero didn't like the sound of that, he was usually the one to initiate changes, but he remained silent.

Christiansen continued, "So I'm sure by now you probably figured out you were set up, atleast I hope you figured that out, otherwise you just cost me fifty bucks."

"You tipped off McCrory."

"Ah so you did figure it out. He was more than willing too after the way you double crossed him with Leonard."

"Why tip him off?" Heero asked.

"I wanted to see just how good you were, I wanted to see how you'd escape. But it seems I found out more than even I bargained for." He lowered his spectacles for added emphasis. "Imagine my surprise when McCrory calls me to tell me Heero Yuy works for the Vice Minister. So I'll ask you this once, and I'd answer carefully if I was you. Who the hell are you?"

"Exactly who I said I was."

"Are you a double agent? Working for the government in an attempt to trap me?"

"No."

"No? So you don't work for Ms. Darlian?"

Heero kept his voice steady, but every time the other man said Relena's name he wanted to strangle him. "No."

"So why would she come to your defense hmm?"

Heero didn't respond but he could tell Christiansen was making his own inferences. The red haired man suddenly burst out in laughter, clapping his hands loudly, "You dog. You're sleeping with her. That's ingenious, a man in your profession can certainly make good use of diplomatic immunity. So your relationship is what?"

"There is no relationship, my interaction with her doesn't go beyond my need for her diplomatic status."

He erupted in more laughter, "Brilliant, but despite how impressed I am you will understand if I need some assurance."

"What do you want?" Heero asked as he watched Christiansen gulp his coffee.

"There's a rumor going around that a bill was signed in secret unbeknownst to everyone in the Earth's Sphere but a select few." He paused to pick his teeth, "This bill is said to provide the earth sphere with the right to rebuild the gundams should any new threats warrant such force, it's even rumored that the gundams have already been rebuilt and are in storage somewhere." Christiansen's eyes gleamed as he spoke. He stopped everything he was doing to look at Heero, wanting to catch any and all movements he made that might indicate he wasn't being truthful about his relationship with the Vice Foreign Minister. "This bill is said to have been signed by the Commander of the Preventers, The Secretary of Defense, and the Vice Foreign Minister herself. You can imagine how this would look with Ms. Darlian being one of the major proponents of disarmament in the Earth Sphere. That document could be quite some leverage."

Heero's features remained unchanged.

"I want it, bring me that and I'll know for sure we're on the same side. You'll be rewarded handsomely of course." He was looking for a chink in Heero's armor but there didn't seem to be any. "Can you do it?"

"Consider it done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Happy New Year Everyone!**

* * *

There was nothing left to be said after that. Heero had given his word he would be able to procure the document Christiansen required and excused himself from the meeting. He walked back to the entrance where Trowa had been waiting, walking right past the other pilot like he was nonexistent.

Trowa didn't know what had happened but he could tell that things didn't go well. He had broken into a trot to make ground, Heero had already gotten into the driver's seat and by the sound the engine was making, had no reservations about leaving him behind. He had barely got the door closed before the car screeched from its stationary position and into traffic.

Not so long ago they had both piloted gundams, flew head first into chaotic war zones so weaving through traffic was not and probably would not be the most dangerous thing they would ever do. Still Trowa couldn't help but be nervous, not for his life but for whatever had Heero Yuy so upset. One doesn't watch someone with the resolve of Heero Yuy become undone without it having some affect. Around them car horns blared loudly and tires screeched as the other motorist tried to avoid collision. This was getting out of hand, "What happened?" Trowa asked, looking over at Heero as he did. The man was a master at hiding his emotions, but right now he was as transparent as glass, he was pissed, the gear stick in his hand shouldering half of the punishment, as he aggressively changed gears, the gas pedal weathered the other half of the storm. He made a sharp right and narrowly avoided hitting a car parked too close to the corner. This was getting dangerous. Trowa tried again, "Heero, what did he say?" Still no response. Trowa sat back in his seat, maybe it was best to let Heero vent in whatever way he chose after-all talking wasn't his style. He turned to look out the window, he wouldn't watch the madness unfold rather he would trust Heero's skills as a pilot. But as Heero continued to challenge the known measurements of speed an uneasy feeling started to grip Trowa's chest, something was wrong, and it wasn't just Heero. Emerald eyes narrowed as he watched the scenery whizz by, the buildings looked familiar, the route looked familiar. He started looking around taking in both the scenes on his side as well as Heero's when the familiar outline of the Marigold Hotel begun to loom in the distance. "Heero, what are you doing?" Trowa turned in his seat to face the driver once more, whatever happened it was bad, bad enough to make Heero resort to this. "Heero, you're not thinking straight you need to calm down." The only response was a sidelong glance from blue eyes before a burst of acceleration, it was more than what he had gotten earlier but still it wasn't enough, rather it was worse. They were now less than ten minutes away from Preventers, he could estimate the distance as The Marigold got closer and closer. "Heero stop the car, I don't know what he said to you but if you walk into the preventers building right now all our work goes up in smoke." Trowa tried to reason with him before it was too late. "The minute you step into that building our cover is blown he won't care why you were there, only that you were." There was still no verbal response but the break neck speed they were going at had reduced so he pressed on. "Whatever it is we can fix it," He paused to give his words added weight, "From the outside." As the preventer building came into view he could only hold his breath and watch. A sigh of relief escaped him when the car made another sharp turn that took them further into the city and away from the Preventers.

He could only guess at what could have made Heero so upset that he would tank nearly two years of work. The two of them had become the most in demand information specialists in the earth sphere but that respect was tethered to a very thin rope. Maybe it was imprudent of him to assure Heero they would be able to fix it before even knowing what it was, but he had just as much to lose as Heero.

Whatever the problem was they would have to find a way to fix it without getting aid from the preventers. Technically they weren't actually agents themselves, rather just two people good at what they did, too good. A few years ago it wasn't even a job, they had just started hacking companies and corporations for fun, keeping their skills sharp post war. Eventually people started paying them for it. The jobs had been small initially, setting off an alarm at a competitor to force them to close during peak operations, or deleting an accounting file close to the day of an audit. Child's play. But then the jobs started getting bigger as did the pay and the players. They had always avoided anything political or any job which might be a particular threat to peace, they had no interest in undoing their war efforts for the sake a quick buck. It was Commander Une who changed that rule however.

It had been a surprise when the Commander of the Preventers first propositioned them, turned out she was well aware of their little games and had been turning a blind eye to it and she was willing to continue just the same but saw the opportunity for them to help the preventers extinguish those fires which were particularly hard to reach due to bureaucratic red tape. She knew it was only a matter of time before news of their particular skill set would get around, satisfied customers would talk, ambitious competitors would be interested and it would be just like fanning an open flame. The first few big jobs they received had been set up by the Preventers themselves to get the ball rolling, all for the purpose of attracting the bigger sharks.

The entire proposition had been beautifully delivered, they were even allowed to keep the spoils of war so to speak. Whatever they made went to them not repossessed as evidence in a case or as property of the government. They had to live the lifestyle if they were really going to be believable, her words not theirs, but they hadn't objected. Now they were being hired by Senators, and Chairmen, heirs and tycoons who had an axe to grind or an imagined destiny to fulfil. None had been more important to Une than Christiansen and his need to monopolise everything that had to do with the Earth's Sphere and now they were close, the closest they had ever been and Heero knew that, still he had been prepared to risk it. That knowledge alone was unsettling.

* * *

They were sitting in the den of Trowa's townhouse, a bottle of tequila the bad news beverage of choice. They both drank a few glasses of the liquid in silence until they were ready to deal with the problem at hand. It was something of mental preparation on both their parts. The alcohol coupled with the Victorian décor seemed to have done wonders for Heero's jaded mood or atleast that was Trowa's assessment. Mr. Barton was quite proud of the style of his home, many times he had made the comparisons between their styles and their personalities as a means of taunting Heero and he didn't let the opportunity pass this time either. Heero didn't agree instead he made the comparison between Trowa's choice in décor and the age of the women he spent time with. The friendly banter worked to lighten the mood just enough. Heero had visibly relaxed by the time he began to replay his conversation in the restaurant but the nervous feeling Trowa had in the car resurfaced with a vengeance. He was learning for the first time about this supposed bill which allowed the Earth to rebuild the Gundams. It was one thing for them to sign such a document in the midst of peace but it was another thing altogether for them to have actually remade the gundams. What they were telling the rest of the earths sphere was, they didn't trust them and it was ironic considering this whole thing unfolded at a gala in support of solidarity and peace.

Trowa slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes, resting the glass in his hand on his temple. He had assured his friend that they would be able to fix the problem, whatever it was. How different things looked in the cold light of day. There wasn't much wiggle room in this particular bind and the little they did have would probably mean confessing everything to Relena or Une or both. He opened his eyes and asked the one redundant question he didn't want to but needed to ask, "What are we going to do?"

Heero refilled his empty glass, "We can't give him that kind of leverage against the earth but if we refuse he goes back into his hole and looks for someone else to do it and we lose all credibility." Heero was hedging his words and Trowa knew it but whether he said it out loud or not the fact remained Relena was involved in this and looking at things as they were there wasn't much they would be able to do to change that.

Trowa sat up, rational thinking returning to his brain after the initial shock, "Maybe we don't have to do anything right away. We don't actually have any proof that document even exists we should hold off making any decisions until we have it in hand, though finding it is going to prove difficult." He rolled his eyes mentally at himself 'difficult' was an understatement.

* * *

After finding Heero's note telling her he was leaving she had felt awful, so awful she had contemplated taking a day off, this time she didn't hesitate. In the state she was in she wouldn't be any help to anyone, she was barely any help to herself. Which was why at one in the afternoon she was still in bed clutching a pillow.

Several times she had marveled at the seeming state of depression women in novels or movies would go into at the loss of a relationship. She had figured it was done to elicit some kind of emotional response from the audience and assured herself women in real life just didn't act that way. Yet here she was, the only thing missing was discarded balls of tissue strewn across the room and sad love songs in the background.

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow behind her head. Eyes opened or closed it didn't seem to matter, she could still see his face, anger flaring in his usually emotionless eyes. But that hadn't been the worse part, she was used to people getting upset with her it was part of her job. The worst part was his inability to look at her, the way he had left after Trowa had arrived with Noin, like he just couldn't get away fast enough. She rolled again this time to the other side, shoving her hand under the pillow beneath her hand. This last roll gave her a perfect view of the door, which meant she got a nice long look at Noin as she walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee, since Relena wasn't going into work it served as a day off for Noin too somewhat. Relena stared blankly at the wall not acknowledging the other woman as she sat at the edge of the bed or when she placed a hand on her hip.

Noin took a minute to gather her words. She wanted Relena to open up but she knew if she approached the topic in the wrong way she would have the opposite effect. She could go for serious or lighthearted, she opted for the latter. She smiled as she spoke, "Guess this explains all those disappearances."

Relena moved only to pull one of her pillows over her face, "I don't want to talk about it." She was stubborn but Noin wasn't about to give up that easily. If anything she was more determined now than ever. Looking down at Relena huddled in bed, her face sandwich between two pillows she felt a wave of emotion. This girl was the leader of the world, the back bone of the earth's sphere and conqueror of nations, but in this minute she was just a regular teenager. She felt slightly guilty, she could add her name to the list of people who took Relena's age for granted in the midst of everything she had accomplished. She had to make amends and helping Relena get through what was probably her first heartbreak was step number one. "Maybe talking about it would help you to feel better." A muffled sound came from beneath the pillow but it was incomprehensible. Noin leaned in closer, "What?"

Relena shot up, throwing the pillow to the side, "I don't understand why.." her voice disappeared as she hung her head.

"Understand what?" Noin kept her voice low not wanting her to retreat back into her shell.

Relena raised her head meeting Noin's eyes, "I don't understand why he hates me for helping him."

Noin chuckled softly, "Relena he doesn't hate you."

"I'm sorry, were we not in the same room last night? If that wasn't hate what was it?"

"No it's hate, just not for you. This is Heero, the guy who has made it his unofficial duty in life to protect you. What he hates is the idea that you may have been in danger because of him. Your intentions were good but I can bet Heero would never wager your life for his under any circumstance."

Noin's words were comforting. She never thought about it from that point of view. She was so caught up in the emotion she didn't try to understand the reason behind it. Still she couldn't help but feel frustrated, why was it ok for him to risk his life for her but then expect that she would just stand by in his time of need. It was selfish of him to ask her to do that, and it was selfish of her for not understanding his perspective. They were both being selfish wanting to do things their own way for each other.

Seeing Relena relax Noin felt it was time to be more direct, "What exactly did you get yourself into last night?"

This time Relena didn't avoid the conversation. She flopped back onto the bed to gaze at the ceiling while she recounted the series of events to Noin, starting at the very beginning. It didn't take long before Noin was ranting and raving around the room. Relena just stayed quiet, she figured this would be Noin's reaction to the information. Somewhere in her rant she had sided with Heero and chastised her for getting involved but she chalked that up to the same protective instinct Heero had exhibited.

With a huff Noin sat back onto the bed, "So this is why you were asking about espionage." It was mostly a statement so Relena didn't feel like she needed to respond. Noin stood once more, "I should probably report this to.."

"No. Whatever or whoever you're thinking about reporting this to the answer is no."

"Relena we're talking about stealing from Senator McCrory."

"He didn't steal anything from him, besides they probably can't prove anything." She mumbled the last part.

Noin folded her arms, eyes set intently on Relena, "Relena whatever they're into its illegal that much I can tell you."

Relena stared back indignantly, "I knew that before I helped them, and I didn't help them so you can turn them in."

The two women continued to stare at each other, no one wanting to give way. "If this was Zechs what would you do?"

"Relena that's not fair, that's different."

"How is it different?"

"You feel an obligation to protect Heero as he does you, but my obligation is to you I won't put you at risk for him."

"It's not your choice."

"As your primary security it is." Noin spoke with finality.

The room fell silent, both parties unwavering in their convictions. Relena knew Noin had a point that was based on more than just emotion or loyalty, it was her job. It wasn't her job to protect Heero but it was her mission. "If it any time it seems I'm in danger because of this you have my permission to call anyone you see fit, but as it is right now any call you make would just be premature. I'm fine, nothing happened last night and for all we know nothing will happen. The only thing we know for sure is what will happen to Heero if you make that call.

Noin pinched the bridge of her nose, part of her was annoyed to no end, the other part was slightly amused. This right here was how this nineteen year old basically ruled the world. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this, "Fine I'll postpone my report," She thrust her index at Relena, "but at the first hint of anything going wrong ..."

Relena smiled, "I know. Thank You. For everything."

Noin's posture softened, she sat back on the bed and embraced the strong young woman who was soon to be her sister, "So tell me about these sleep overs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They were held up in Trowa's basement for nearly two days. Styrofoam cups and beer bottles were piling up in the trash, some had found temporary homes on the work surfaces not occupied by pizza boxes. It wasn't the tidiest of scenes at the moment, it was however a picture of total concentration and dedication. They were looking for Phoenix, a fitting name given to a bill charged with resurrecting the Gundams, and as expected it hadn't been easy. They had hoped that maybe the file would be stored in the ESUN mainframe, it would be a lot easier to hack than preventers but they soon realised they wouldn't have it so easy. Once they were satisfied the information wasn't within the Earth's Sphere system they had reluctantly delved into the preventers'. An organization like the preventers charged with protecting everyone in the earths sphere was bound to have secrets, right now they were looking for one of them, but they didn't want to open a dam. They worked feverishly, the only time either got up was for a bathroom break, it was mandatory. Heero had pulled a gun on Trowa when he had looked at his coffee cup too long after admitting he needed to pee.

Trowa looked up from his screen, it had been a few minutes of singular effort, he actually considered that maybe Heero had drifted off to sleep but he hadn't, "What is it?"

Heero stared down at his work station, his elbows rested on the table in front of him, fingers laced by his nose. "This file, I've opened it several times and each time it takes me to a different directory. At first I thought they were just sub folders and I was just going deeper in the document but…."

Trowa got up from his own desk to stand over Heero's shoulder, while he demonstrated what he was talking about. "Watch, each sub folder has a different name, but when you return to the original document and reopen it…."

Trowa finished his statement, "The sub folder paths are different. That shouldn't be possible."

"It's probably on a loop, if we don't execute it correctly it'll just keep turning us around."

"But it didn't ask for a password."

"No."

Trowa folded his arms over his chest, deep creases forming on his forehead, "So is it measuring clicks? What do you suppose the condition could be?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, Trowa just might be on to something. He clicked the folder five times in quick succession and deflated when the loop restarted. "I thought for sure that would work."

Trowa smiled. "Technically there were six Gundams."

"Hm" Heero tried to ignore him but he had a point. He exited the loop until he reached the main file.

"Still not willing to acknowledge that he's one of us?" Trowa didn't acknowledge it either but Heero had a special aversion to it.

"He's not." Heero stated flatly.

"He was a Gundam pilot."

"He was a pilot with a Gundam at his disposal."

The side of Trowa's lips tipped up into a smirk, "You know you're going to have to be nicer to the guy if you want to date his sister."

Heero shot his friend a glare before clicking the folder, six times. The subfolders didn't appear, instead a lone document. Phoenix.

* * *

After much needed showers and decent food they mulled over the now hardcopy of the Phoenix document. It was late and they were both tired but adrenaline wouldn't let them feel it. Having now found the file their real work began. The document was everything Christiansen said it was which only made it harder to swallow. Deep down they were both hoping he was wrong or merely exaggerating the facts to get a response from Heero but here it was in black and white.

Trowa closed the folder he had been holding, "Who do we tell first?" The way he saw it they had two options, tell Une and let her deal with it or confront Relena and create a plan that wouldn't involve exposing their cover. He stood from his chair and collected a remote from an end table next to the couch. After pushing a few buttons the soft sound of classical music circulated the room. It had been too quiet and he needed the music to help him think. "Maybe we can get Relena to help us, how much does she know?"

Heero shook his head in response.

"Maybe you should tell her. This is going to come out she can either be ahead of it or behind it."

* * *

Time has always been hailed as one of the great healers of pain and Relena could definitely attest to it. Days after her differences of opinion with Heero she was feeling much like her old self. She had even asked her driver to drop her off a few blocks from the office so she could appreciate the beauty that was today. She was enjoying the wind through her hair and the warmth of the sun on her skin. It filled her with hope that this little bump would resolve itself soon enough.

In high spirits she had chipped up the stairs to her office so she was slightly out of breath when she reached the landing. 'Nothing like a little exercise to start the day,' she thought as she smoothed her clothes.

"Ms. Relena, a word."

She had been half way through the door to her office when the words stopped her, she turned around to find none other than Senator McCrory. She plastered on her best diplomatic smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologise, it was hasty of me to accuse those young men of something I didn't actually see myself."

That surprised her, she struggled to find words, "Um well thank you, that's very magnanimous of you."

"Yes, quite," He dusted imaginary lint from his jacket, "I couldn't help but notice those guards of yours are never around was that a temporary assignment?"

Behind her back Relena's hand was balled into a fist, her nails dug into her palms as she tried to maintain composure. "Yes, temporary. Is that all?"

"Yes do give them my apology the next time you should be assigned to their protection." He made like he was going to leave but his body didn't actually move, "Did you hear the document donated by L1 was a fake?"

"A fake?"

"Yes it seems while the rest of us were donating original masterpieces and original documentation, they had given us worthless paper that as it turned out wasn't even a peace treaty… but rather someone's sick idea of a joke." He narrowed his eyes on her face as he spoke.

Relena's palms started to sweat but she refused to break eye contact, the rules of the game dictated she didn't, "That's terrible."

"Yes I think so, well I've taken up enough of your time. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, I'll leave you to it."

The two steps she needed to take to retreat into her office felt labored. That exchange had left her more winded that her jog up the stairs. She closed the door and leaned against her hand as she tried to steady her breath but the deep voice behind her robbed her lungs of the little bit of oxygen she had just struggled to gasp.

"We need to talk."

* * *

They had driven for quite some time before arriving at their destination, a beautiful three storey townhome. Upon entry Relena was greeted by beautifully crafted molding and gorgeous Victoria styled furniture. Whomever lived here had an exceptional eye for detail and design right down to the art which adorned the walls. They walked up to the first floor where a young man was already seated and appeared to be waiting for them. He stood as they entered extending his hand, giving a slight bow with his head, "Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena couldn't shake the feeling she had met him before, he looked so familiar. She took his hand in a quick shake, "Have we met?"

"No, not officially, my name is Trowa Barton."

"Relena Darlian." She replied.

"Pleasure."

She surmised he was probably the owner of the house, his mannerisms seemed to fit the style. Oddly enough she had almost forgotten they weren't alone, her absentmindedness made her blush. She looked back to Heero, "What did you want to talk about?"

Trowa took that as his cue. He slunk into a nearby corner, his role in this was minimal.

Heero held out a folder to her in response to her question. She looked down at the pale yellow stationery, "What is this?"

"Open it."

She took it and did as she was told. It was thick, the contents on the inside could probably be split into two or three other sleeves but she said nothing. She turned the files tentatively, some were documents, some were pictures of people she recognized seemingly going about their day. This wasn't right. One paper was a schedule for every meeting the between the representatives of the Earth's Sphere some of which had yet to occur and that information was only ever made public on the day, if it was ever made public at all. "What is this?"

"It's a compilation of every job we've done up to this point."

She didn't look at him, instead she let her weight drop into the chair closest to her keeping the folder opened on her lap. She continued to turn pages when a picture of Mr. Ralph Jackman caught her attention. He had been the head of TechWiz before his resignation. He had cited health problems as the reason for his departure. She said as much and waited for Heero to confirm.

"No, we forced him to resign after we caught him manipulating the company's financials to hide his gambling problem."

She stood, dropping the folder in the now vacant seat, "The peace treaty from L1 you took it?"

He nodded from his place by the window. Relena's mouth fell open before she erupted in laughter. She ran a hand through her bangs, "Why are you telling me this?"

He nodded to the folder, "You haven't seen everything."

"I don't think I want to see anymore. I don't want to see anymore. I don't want to know this. Do you know how many laws you're breaking here?"

"Do you?"

His retort caught her off guard. "What?"

"You're practically the law Relena, your name is on every legal document created in the past four years and even some before that. I've just showed you and essentially confessed to every crime I've ever committed and given you the means to prove it. The question is what are you going to do with that information?"

She looked from him to Trowa and back, her lips moved to form words but nothing coherent came out. She gasped when he shoved a phone at her. She looked at the device before meeting his eyes. "Call the preventers they'll be sure to be interested."

She took a step back and he responded by taking a step forward. She held up her palms, "Stop it. Do you want me to turn you in is that it?"

He threw the phone on the couch with one hand while handing another manila folder to her with the other. She didn't want to take it but she could tell she wasn't going to have much say in the matter. The minute she opened it she lost all feeling in her body. She had to swallow several times to lubricate the dryness in her throat before she even attempted to speak, "Where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is what we intend to do with it."

She needed to sit down, or leave or both. When he had said he wanted to talk she assumed he meant about what happened at the gala. She rephrased her question, "What do you intend to do with it?"

"Sell it."

Her heart stopped. She had to clutch onto the nearest piece of furniture to keep her body from slinking into the floor. "You what?"

"Look around Relena, how do you think we afford to live like this? Everything in that folder, everything we did had a fee attached. We weren't doing it because we were bored. We did it because we were paid. And there's someone willing to pay us well for that." He pointed to the document in her hand.

She wasn't hearing right, he couldn't be serious, "You can't be serious." She searched for any signs that she had imagined the entire conversation. She found none. She turned away from him, her hand pressed into her stomach in a reflex action. She had known creating a bill like this had its risks but never in a million years could she have imagined it biting her like this. Her thoughts immediately went to what people would think and say. What the other members of the earth's sphere would do. They would all probably want to draft their own safety net and soon they'd be back where they started. After Mariemaia they had realised just how easy it would be for a rogue colony or group to hide an army in the vastness of space and they didn't want to be unprepared. If Mariemaia had executed her plans a day later the gundams would have been gone and heaven only knows where they'd be now. But would people understand. She squeezed her eyes close refusing to be overcome by the sting behind them. She could feel his eyes boring into her. He were waiting for her to say something, but she had nothing to say.

From his spot in the corner Trowa was slightly concerned by the direction this conversation was taking. He could see how it was affecting Relena but he had stayed quiet, until now "Heero," he let his eyes wander over to Relena hoping Heero took the hint but as the two engaged in a silent exchange Relena was gathering her wits.

If they sold it she'd deal with the consequences, she wasn't going to apologise for doing what she thought was best. Maybe she should turn them in, if she did this would all go away. She turned back to face Heero, the minute she did she knew turning him in wasn't an option. A small smile formed on her face at the irony of the situation. How many times in the past had he essentially turned on her and each and every time she hadn't given it a second thought. She had always trusted his instincts, even when he had showed up at Romefeller with the intention of assassinating her, even when she stood in the middle of the Barton mansion as he took aim at the heart of the fortress. She handed the folder back to him, "I guess it's always been easier for you to turn on me but I won't do it to you. Maybe one day you'll be punished for all that you've done but it won't be by my hands."

She turned and sprinted to the front door, her hand reached for the knob though turning it was slightly more difficult than it should have been thanks to the tremble in her limbs. The warmth of the afternoon air had barely touched her face before the door slammed shut in front of her. She didn't have to question what had happened since the strong hand which slammed it was still holding the door closed preventing her from trying again. He was so close, she was afraid to move for fear of touching him. She felt as he leaned closer to her, the warmth of his breath tickled her ear as he spoke, "Do you really think I'd turn on you?"

She touched her forehead to the door, "Please let me leave."

"I'd never betray you Relena."

She spun around anger flaring inside her. She was prepared to yell but their closeness forced her voice into a whisper, "What was all that in there then?"

"I needed to know."

"Know what?"

"I just needed to know."

She stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to be mad but his face looked strained, he looked afraid. Her forehead creased as she tried to comprehend the sight in front of her, the sight of a vulnerable Heero Yuy. She touched a hand to his jaw. "What did you think I would do?" His only response was to rest his forehead on hers. That was all it took, that one action erased all feelings of anger she had been clinging to. In this space watching him watching her it made sense. They were so much alike, two people who would do anything for each other, who would break all rules for each other who would damn the world for each other and yet they were both afraid of each other. But just what were they afraid of? It was no secret she admired him, and he'd already admitted he felt the same. Somewhere, somehow, they had elevated each other to unobtainable levels, on unrealistic pedestals. She was afraid of what he thought of her when she tried to help him and now she could tell he was doing the same. She closed the small distance between them touching her lips to his. His response was automatic, the kiss deep and passionate answering the questions left unasked between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

 **Chapter Eight**

Trowa pinched the blind allowing himself a quick scan of the neighborhood, it wasn't exactly the meeting he had expected but obviously it had the desired result. Heero did always seem to have a flare for the dramatic but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been slightly concerned about the other man's tactics.

His attention turned from the window when he heard them coming up the stairs, as he watched the two reenter the living area, his concerns were put to rest. Green eyes assessed their appearance, their posture and movements. To the untrained eye Heero might've seemed apathetic but there was a hint of something present that hadn't been there a few minutes ago, Relena on the other hand was much calmer but still anxious though he couldn't fault her for it. "Everything good?"

Relena offered a brief smile in his direction as she sat on the sofa. She sat quietly almost motionless, still processing. She'd have to process quickly because they still had things to discuss. He looked to Heero, "When do you have to contact Christiansen?"

Resting his back on the wall beside Relena he couldn't help but look at her as he spoke, "I'm supposed to contact him by the 20th, no contact means I failed or I'm a traitor or both."

Trowa's eyes automatically darted to his watch, "That's two days from now, gives us a small window to make something happen." He replaced his hand in his pocket, and for the second time found his attention on the woman present. She hadn't moved since she came in, just sat staring at her shoes, her hands folded in her lap. The sight was painful for him, he could just imagine how Heero was feeling. "We aren't going to give it to him."

Relena moved her head just enough to bring him into view. She forced a smile and nodded before returning to her original position. Trowa was about to make another attempt at something comforting, but she stood. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

Only after the door to the bathroom closed behind her did Trowa speak again, "If you had told her that we work with the preventers it might have been easier to swallow."

Heero conceded with a nod but he had his reasons, "If things don't go right, her response will be more authentic if she believes this version."

Trowa pinched the blind once more, "That may be put to the test a lot sooner than you anticipated."

Heero walked to the opposite side of the window, mimicking Trowa's action he looked outside. It was the typical suburban neighborhood, afternoon joggers and walkers, idle chit chat being exchanged between passers-by and friendly waves across the street. It was busy, a little too busy; the only oddity was the lack of children playing.

"Preventers."

Trowa nodded, "That would be my guess."

"What's wrong?"

They turned away from the window in unison, unaware that Relena had returned. Her hairline was slightly damp and her eyes were glistening with water. She had barely gotten over one hump now there was another. Of course they knew the preventers would act once they realised they had been infiltrated, but they hadn't expected the response to happen so swiftly.

Heero moved toward her, he ran his hand along the length of her arm. The movement was slow and she was caught up in the feel of his fingers on her skin. He had touched her before but never this delicately. His finger was charged electric, it lit her skin ablaze. The heat made even more potent by the fact that he was displaying this affection in the presence of another. It was such a soft, tentative touch that she barely had time to register the feel of cold steel around her wrist until it clinked shut. "What are you doing?" She looked down at the one cuff secured around her wrist.

"The preventers are outside, it would be better for you if you weren't here willingly."

Her eyes went wide, yet small in comparison to the gape of her mouth. His stare on her was intense but she couldn't tell if it was because of the situation or because he too was affected by the touched they'd just shared.

He continued, "If anyone asks, we forced you to help us at the gala."

As Heero fed Relena her story Trowa moved to hide phoenix and the rest of their files, he contemplated burning it but something told him they might need it later and there was no guarantee that Une wouldn't have it moved after this. He went into the master bathroom and turned the shower knob, using only his index and thumb. It was an intricate combination. Once completed the wall behind the shower head opened. This was where he kept his important information, not one hundred percent fool proof but definitely more original than the moving bookcase. That and the knob was finger print sensitive which is why he could only use those two fingers, anymore and the only thing he'd accomplish was an untimely bath.

"You can't do this, I won't let you." Relena was making her disapproval known as he walked back into the living room. Both her hands were now secured in front of her. "No one will believe you kidnapped me."

Heero smiled, "Everyone will believe it, Relena, not everyone sees me the way you do."

Her restrained hands balled into fists, her breaths came out in puffs of indignation, "I won't cooperate with this, I won't say those things."

Nothing more was said by either pilot. Trowa walked over to the hallway, Heero a few feet behind, both with weapons drawn. They had made up their minds that this was the course to take.

"Heero!"

But they couldn't hear her, she hardly heard herself. A loud boom overpowered her voice, white smoke filtered through the house. She squeezed her eyes shut automatically bringing her hands to her face. Heavy boots played a staccato rhythm up the stairs. She tried to open her eyes to see what was happening but found it difficult, the smoke wasn't exactly thick but it was clearly an eye irritant. A hand grabbed her, pulling her out of the smoke. When her lungs confirmed she was in fresher air she opened her eyes. A young woman wearing black yoga pants and tank top stood beside her, still holding her by the arm. The woman looked at her and flashed a preventer badge in her unoccupied hand, "It's ok now, you're safe."

Relena blinked rapidly, her eyes still feeling the effects, "Where are they?"

The female agent nodded over to the right, "They're in custody Mam, no need to worry."

She looked over to where the agent had indicated, her eyes slightly watering from the smoke. Heero and Trowa were being held against a car, their hands in cuffs behind their backs. She wanted to run over and tell them they hadn't done anything wrong, every fiber in her body wanted to make this right, but she refrained. She had no plans to regurgitate that story Heero had fed her but she wasn't going to go against his wishes either. Keeping silent was the best middle ground she could find. So she stood helplessly watching them being taken away.

* * *

They were being escorted down a long corridor far removed from the accessible areas of the building. It probably wasn't even on the blue prints. The sound of their heels reverberated off the walls creating a faint echo in the isolated space.

Their preventer escort stopped, opening one of only three doors they'd seen down there. The room was pitch black and small, two centimeters bigger than an elevator with not so much as a window. Just walls and a door and a few vents the size of a fist, in essence nothing large enough for anything other than air to penetrate. One had to wonder what they used this room for.

Once inside the agent switched on a light. They formed a triangle where they stood; two against one were good odds. "Are you going to let us out of these things?" Trowa raised his hands in the air shaking the chain restraining them.

Wufei leaned against the wall closest the door, his eyebrows high in amusement, "Why?"

Trowa dropped his hands, "You're enjoying this a little too much."

"You don't know the half of it. Every time you guys do something stupid, I get stuck cleaning up your mess."

Trowa shrugged, "It was your choice to become a preventer."

"I became an agent to help protect peace not clean up after ex-gundam pilots with too much time on their hands."

Trowa scoffed and angled his head to Heero, "Sounds like he wants in, think he's bored?"

Heero remained silent content just to watch the verbal sparring match.

"Two weeks of paper work will do that to you, which is what I'll be saddled with after your little stunt."

"I'll be sure to send you a bottle of something for your troubles."

Wufei cracked a smile "Hm, none of that cheap stuff you send Maxwell, I know you can afford better."

The door creaked open interrupting their repartee. Lady Une entered the room standing dead center of the three men. Her arms folded over her chest, ever confident and commanding something she had never lost. Without any instruction Wufei slid out the door taking his place outside to ensure the corridor remained clear of any unauthorized ears. Une watched him go before turning back her attention to the source of her frustration.

The toe of her shoe tapped the ground in tandem with her finger which was tapping her arm. Her eyes moved from Trowa to Heero and back. These two men were her allies ninety eight per-cent of the time. In the other two per cent they were the bane of her existence. Standing in front of them, her foot still tapping she felt like a mother with two very disobedient sons. She'd relish the opportunity to send them to boot-camp though with these two they'd probably enjoy it. She breathed deeply and halted her movements.

"Why are we here?" Heero broke the deadlock.

"I thought you'd appreciate the great lengths I went to keep your cover."

Heero wasn't grateful, "If you really wanted to do that you wouldn't have brought us here at all."

"What did you expect? Or should I have ignored this as well. We have an agreement but nowhere in there does it say you can hack us."

"What makes you think it was us?" Trowa's smooth voice was made for defiance.

"Can we skip the part where we pretend that I'm naïve?" She paused, making eye contact with both men before continuing, "Good, now, what did you take?"

Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, the urge to be evasive was innate in these kinds of situations, and certainly they've enjoyed intense and stimulating exchanges of cops and robbers with Une on previous occasions but this was no time for games.

"We'll be straight with you if you are with us."

She smiled, waving a palm for them to continue.

Heero answered in one word, "Phoenix."

If they had been expecting her response to be similar to that of Relena's they were sorely mistaken. Lady Une merely shifted her weight and squared her shoulders further, she had just agreed to be honest with them and if she was anything she was a woman of her word. "How did you come to know about that?"

"Christiansen."

Heero's one word answers were starting to annoy her, "I beg your pardon?"

The two men took turns relaying the series of events which led to their current predicament. Lady Une stood reverently waiting for them to finish and she hoped they would finish soon. Every time she thought she had heard the last and worst of it they proceeded to add another piece. The more they talked the more she contemplated revoking their arrangement and locking them in a hole somewhere.

When they finally stopped talking she wasn't sure if they were taking a breath or if it was finally over, "Are you done?" They nodded. Once sure they had nothing more to add she exhaled. "You should have come to me."

"What good would that have done?"

As much as she was loathed to admit it, Heero was right, whether they told her or not the situation remained the same. But if they didn't play their hand right not only would they not be able to catch Christiansen but he'd have them in a vice grip. "This isn't right, there's no way he should've been able to find out about that." She was no longer facing them, she was talking more to herself.

Trowa slid down the wall into a crouching position, "Obviously he found a way."

She knocked the door, shortly after Wufei appeared in the doorway, "Initiate protocol twenty three, have every room in the building swept, every plant, every trash can, every cell phone, vid-phone anything electronic that can be used to communicate. If anyone has anything to say tell them to write a note or better yet say nothing at all."

"Yes Mam."

She was going to get to the bottom of this or kill someone trying.

* * *

The female agent had escorted Relena into a large room upon arriving at the Preventer building. As they approached she had been unable to see in but once inside she had a three sixty view of the entire floor with three of the four walls made of two way mirrors. Not more than ten minutes elapsed before the agent assured Relena someone would be in to speak with her shortly then excused herself. That had been thirty minutes ago.

The only comforting thing she could find to do in this moment was pace. Furniture was in short supply in the room. There was a glass desk and three slim black chairs. She had the lion's share of the room for herself. So she walked, and turned and walked and turned again. With a sigh she perched on the edge of the desk, taking in the view of the people around her. White cubicles filled with men and women, some typing, others on calls. This looked like the administrative division, of course not everyone could be or would want to be a field agent and the field agents would obviously need support.

It was funny before now, she had never considered the administrative functions of the agency. Whenever she thought about the Preventers she would envision the green and beige uniform and a soldier like Noin or even her brother. But from the looks of this building, she'd fit in here perfectly. The idea brought a smile to her face as she imagined being in a cubicle here, while giving Heero his marching orders because of course he'd want to be a field agent or checking in on him during the day to make sure he was alright. The thought faded quickly as did her smile replaced by more pressing issues.

This morning had started out pretty well, she had been in a good mood, today was supposed to be a good day. Unfortunately that wasn't to be the case. Hopefully someone out there was enjoying the day she thought she was going to have. Instead of fun she had spent most of the first half of her day in a room struggling to digest information she wish she'd never heard. And by the looks of it she was about to spend the latter half of the day doing much the same.

She jolted from the desk as a sudden frenzy erupted in the once calm office. People rushed around, darting in and out of cubicles. The shuffle of feet and paper and hurried exchanges now filled the air. Something was wrong. In the mill of bodies, she identified Noin's figure walking toward her. As soon as the door opened Relena began peppering the woman with questions.

"What's going on? How much longer will I have to be here? What happened to Heero and Trowa?"

Noin raised a palm to her, "They kidnapped you?"

"You know better than that Noin and I thought we had a deal."

"I didn't say anything to anyone but from what I'm hearing maybe I should have."

This wasn't making any sense, "If you didn't say anything why did the preventers arrest them?"

"It was only a matter of time before they were caught Relena."

The door swung open behind them, "Excuse me Agent Noin, but we have orders to conduct a search of this room." The three agents who entered didn't hesitate before executing the search. Obviously the statement was merely a formality.

"What are you searching for?" Noin asked the agent closest to her.

"We'll know when we find it."

Thanks to the lack of any real equipment and furniture in the room the search had lasted all but five minutes and then they were alone.

"I don't know what's going on here Relena but it's time for you to remove yourself from this situation."

* * *

"How long will it take for them to conduct the sweep?"

Heero looked down at Trowa who had now taken a seat on the floor, "Feeling claustrophobic?"

"When I think about the list of people I'd like to be handcuffed with in a small room, your names don't come to mind."

Wufei who had returned after dispatching Une's orders groaned loudly, slapping a hand over his face in the process. "You've got issues Barton. Deep seated."

Heero realised it was time to change this subject, "What is protocol twenty three?"

"Communications black out between preventer stations while they conduct thorough investigations to find what I assume is the leak."

"How do they know it's something and not someone?" Trowa asked.

Wufei only stared straight ahead, he didn't know enough about the situation to have the answer to that, Heero however seemed to, "No one in the agency knows about Phoenix so none of them would be able to talk, the information must have been intercepted electronically."

"Phoenix?" They were so accustomed to speaking freely in front of each other it completely slipped him that Wufei wouldn't have been aware of the file or its contents.

For several seconds Heero just looked at Wufei weighing his words. Whatever his clearance as an agent he was a former Gundam pilot and deserved to know.

The room went still while they waited for a reaction. Heero and Trowa looked at each other then back to Wufei, for a moment it seemed like he was agitated, then he smiled. "So, I just may get to see Nataku one last time."

Up until that point neither Heero nor Trowa had voiced how they felt about the idea that the gundams may have been rebuilt. Wufei's nostalgia was unexpected and it seemed to create a domino effect. Deep down they all probably felt the same about their gundams, machines that had shaped so much of their lives. It didn't take long before they were all in their own quiet reflections.

Trowa got to his feet, a wayward thought interrupting his more pleasant ones, "So for the next few hours, preventers all over the earth's sphere won't be able to communicate with each other or with HQ?"

Wufei nodded, "More or less."

Trowa turned to Heero, "The perfect time for an opportunist to make a move don't you think?"

The look that passed between them indicated they both realised the gravity of the situation, and their role in it. It was a no lose situation for Christiansen. He had found out about Phoenix and now it seemed he had first-hand knowledge of preventer protocol. Even without the file in his possession he was now in a prime position to execute whatever he had planned and the preventers would be hours behind him.

"Where's Relena?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Spy Who Loved Me**

 **Chapter Nine**

Une walked around the building watching her agents do their best to look for something she hoped they wouldn't find. She paused momentarily at every cubicle and office giving everything a once over. In one cubicle in particular the occupants were hunched over looking a lot more intense and focused than the others obviously they had found something, "Preliminary report."

Everyone stopped working and offered her a small salute in acknowledgement of her presence. "Mam, or primary sweep shows nothing out of the ordinary, all systems are functioning at optimum performance."

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, "So we're good?"

The two agents looked at each other, slight grimaces on their faces. They weren't good, they just didn't know how to say it. "At first we checked to make sure everything was functioning, and they are."

"But?"

"But there were anomalies."

Her relief was short lived, "You just said everything was working fine."

"They are, it's not the functions that are the problem," The two men exchanged another nervous glance.

Their roundabout descriptions were wearing on her already thin nerves. She rested her hand on the top of the chair in front of her, the other gripped her hip. There were many ways to telegraph ones feelings without uttering a word. The agent who had stood from the chair she was now leaning on looked the most on edge, he was the closest one to her after all.

He brought a fist to his mouth and coughed. "The devices and hardware are all working, the anomaly we found was in the software. After we checked our systems and found nothing we decided to check external sources. We backed traced a few calls at random from different parts of the Earths sphere. The trace should essentially ping the other caller, for example if we called an agent on L2 there should be one ping. But what we discovered was that some calls had more."

She retracted her hand from the chair, both now firmly on her hips. "More?"

"Yes Mam, It doesn't happen within our network since we use independent channels, but it would seem someone is listening to calls made from specific sources, keep in mind these are just preliminary findings, the more detailed scans will take much longer."

Their findings may just have been preliminary but she was already convinced of their accuracy, and the culprit. She waved over two agents who quickly came to her side. "I want you to make a very public request to Mr. Warren Fich that we require his presence, take three more agents with you." The agents smiled, fully understanding what she was asking. "Oh and Officer Kent?" He pivoted on his heels at the sound of his name, "Don't take no for an answer."

* * *

They had left the confusion of the building behind them. Noin had been adamant that they were leaving despite Relena's attempts to convince her otherwise. It was obvious that Noin was no longer feeling generous, there had just been too many unexplained events in the past couples of weeks.

The night was still and warm, the temperature in the building had been several degrees cooler. As they continued toward the car Relena shrugged out of her jacket which was no longer an asset. At the car door, she paused to look up at the night sky, it had been a long day. She didn't have long to reflect before Noin's voice was encouraging her to get in.

Relena propped her chin in her hand which rested on the door handle, staring out into the night. She wasn't upset with Noin, just upset and in no mood to talk. She heard a sigh over her shoulder before the car pulled out of the parking lot. The headlights illuminated the dark path ahead before an outline emerged in front of them. Noin hadn't been driving with much speed but the sudden halt still jolted the car, the unidentified shadow's hands slamming on the hood. Relena was surprised to see Noin roll down her window, but she obviously did not perceive a threat. The headlights had allowed her to catch a glimpse of the uniform.

"I'm sorry Ms. Noin, Lady Une has requested that you and Ms. Relena remain on the premises." The agent waited until they parked the car and as soon as they exited he instructed them that Lady Une wanted to have a word before leading them back into the building.

As they walked further into the building Relena found herself sandwiched between her two escorts one of whom was very well known to her, the other a complete stranger. She looked over at him, his name tag bouncing on his chest with each step, Agent Ethan Chambers, a small picture underneath. The picture must have been a few years old because the man beside her was much more mature and chiseled. They stopped and he held a door open for them without stepping inside, as they walked by he informed them Une would arrive shortly then closed the door.

Relena's eyes scanned the room, ceiling to floor. There was a long rectangular desk with one chair on either side and a large mirror on one of the walls reflecting the room's contents. She sauntered over to the mirror and knocked the glass. "Is this an interrogation room?" She saw Noin nod in the glass. "So which one of us is in the hot seat?"

This time Noin smiled, "Guess we'll find out." The last word hadn't yet been fully spoken before the door swung open.

"Lucrezia, Ms. Relena." A slight bow of the head was the only response shared between them before Une continued. "It has come to our attention that some of our networks have been compromised. I think it would be safer if you both remained here atleast for a little while."

Noin could understand the need to keep Relena safe but that was about all she really understood, "Lady Une what on earth is going on?"

Une rested her back on the glass behind her, "I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark for so long but it was necessary. The fewer people who knew the smaller the chance it would get out, or so we thought."

Noin shook her head, "What would get out?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning."

It was the easiest part of the entire story since both Noin and Relena had been present for the Mariemaia attempted coup. To this day they couldn't figure out how any one group could have amassed such a large force seemingly undetected. The rules of disarmament made having weapons illegal but it couldn't stop everyone from attempting to own or create them especially since the materials to do so still existed. The combined efforts of the gundams along with Noin and Zechs' mobile suits had made a difference if just a slim one. If it hadn't been for the citizens banding together to fight for peace, the end result may have been different and even their efforts had been tentative.

Mariemaia had been a child, with no real convictions or motive outside of what she had been fed. And that showed in the actions of her soldiers. They hadn't been committed or they would have had no qualms sacrificing any rebellious citizens to make an example of them and their resistance. It was one of the reasons OZ was so feared, they often did the unthinkable out of commitment and dedication.

They couldn't take that chance again, next time it may not be a child but a determined, charismatic and ruthless oppressor. They needed a safety net, something they could call on in the event of a worst case scenario. Enter Phoenix. The idea to rebuild the gundams had been hers. A decision she didn't make lightly but after several sleepless nights. It had been easy to convince the Minister of Defense, the man was practically wrapped around her little finger but Relena was a different story. She had fought them every step of the way, voicing her concerns and disapproval at every meeting they held. Deep down Une knew Relena understood her reasons, the young woman had watched her own nation fall because of lack of defenses and she had held a front row seat to the Barton attempt. So it had been no surprise when her desire to keep the world safe eventually won out. The blue prints and information on the gundams that OZ had gathered all those years ago were still in her possession and once they had found the engineers they drafted the legislation and commenced operation Phoenix.

They had agreed to rebuild the gundams with slight modifications however, they now had the ability to be either manned or operated remotely much like the dolls used by Libra during the war. The scientists had absolutely abhorred the suggestion, stating it would totally ruin the essence of the gundams to reduce them to being dolls even if it was just optional but it was a compromise they had to make with the Vice Foreign Minister in order to get her full cooperation.

As for why they had kept it a secret, they didn't want to undermine the current laws of disarmaments even though technically that was exactly what they were doing. But they also didn't want people to use it as an excuse to start creating and collecting their own, people like Nick Christiansen.

Noin's eyes had darted over to Relena several times as Une spoke. Relena could tell Noin was agitated possibly more by the fact that she wasn't informed than by the gundams resurrection. She could only hope Noin didn't hold it against her for long.

Noin threw up her hands in exasperation, "Well, where are they?"

Relena and Une looked at each other, they both knew but who was going to tell Noin. Une inhaled sharply and smiled, nodding her head in Noin's direction. It was her cue to Relena that it was now her turn to speak. Relena cast a nervous glance at her brother's fiancée hoping once again she would understand. The location where the gundams were to be housed had taken much consideration. One doesn't just hide a fifty foot chunk of gundanium. They had considered every surface in the earth sphere before they decided to go outside of it. What better place to hide them than on an uninhabitable planet. The movement of resources and machinery into space would go unnoticed as part of the terra-formation project, no one would think twice about it.

"Mars? You hid them on Mars?" Noin pulled her fingers through her short hair. "Does Zechs know about this?"

Une decided to spare Relena from answering this particular question, "He agreed to oversee the reconstruction since he does have intimate knowledge from his time as the pilot of the Talgese and Epyon.

Noin didn't know what to think she understood the meaning of 'need to know' and she could appreciate the delicate situation they were in but she still felt the sting of betrayal. She had been living on the planet for months at a time over the last three years and they didn't think to tell her, he didn't think to tell her. But she had to put personal feelings aside for the time being, "How does Heero and Trowa fit into this?"

This was the part of her explanation that Une hadn't yet figured out. The best way to work undercover was to make everyone believe your new life. It kept you and your loved ones safe, but if she couldn't trust these two who could she trust. However, by her own actions she may have already thrown suspicion on the two men despite her best efforts to make their arrest authentic. "They work for Nick Christiansen, we believe he hired them to extract the information about Phoenix. Our systems had a security breach in the cluster where the file is kept. That's about as much as we know which is why we brought them here for questioning. Unfortunately we can't prove it was actually them or that they took anything so we will most likely have to release them."

Noin was stunned, "Heero and Trowa?"

"Miss Relena did they say anything to you or perhaps you saw something in the house that might help us?"

It was Relena's turn to be stunned, was Lady Une really buying into this? Did she really think they kidnapped her? A few weeks ago she had planned to inform Lady Une of her spur of the moment trip to the mall with Heero that way no one would worry. She had forgotten to make the call and now she was thankful. "If Heero and Trowa are as good as you think they are to break into your systems without leaving any kind of a trace, do you think they would be so careless as to give me anything incriminating?"

Une smiled knowingly, she had to contain it lest it look inappropriate, "You're right, forgive me, I had to ask." Une stayed a while longer, allowing Noin to ask a few more questions before she left the two alone to talk. Once she excused herself, she entered the room on the other side of the two way mirror. Through the glass Noin's animated actions were the only clue to the exchange going on since the volume had now been turned off.

"Does that answer all of your questions?" She scanned the faces of the occupants who all gave affirmative nods. Heero, Trowa and Wufei had all wanted to know more about the gundams and she needed to inform Noin, this seemed like the easiest way to do both. She caught movement in the other room out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Noin and Relena leaving the room. She had asked them to stay put but it seems they had other plans. Two shrill rings from her pocket diverted her attention, "Une."

"Commander, we have Warren Fich." The voice on the other line informed her.

"I'll be right there." She slid the phone back into her pocket, "Please go back downstairs, I don't have to tell you to keep a low profile."

* * *

Une left the room, her heels tapping quickly on the tile as she hurried to reach Noin and Relena before they reached the door, "I need you to stay put."

Relena looked up at her through weary eyes, she was exhausted, not physically but exhausted nonetheless. "I want to go home."

The cold office was probably not enticing Relena to stay, she looked tired her usually upright posture was slightly slumped. Une could certainly sympathize with them but she still needed to keep them safe, especially since communication hadn't been completely restored. A safe house was the only alternative which Noin readily accepted despite Relena's apprehension. She enlisted two agents to accompany them before heading down to speak to her specially invited guest.

* * *

"Stay with her." Before the agents could question her instruction Noin had dashed back into the building, she needed to speak to Une. She just wasn't satisfied with what she had been told earlier. She retraced her steps back to the interrogation room just in time to see the three pilots exit the room next door. She shook her head slowly as she approached them, "Une tells me you two are traitors, but after everything I've heard tonight I think I'm allowed to be a little skeptical. The fact that the two of you are walking around with only Wufei for an escort proves that not everything is as it seems."

Wufei wasn't impressed, "What do you want Noin?"

"I came to speak to Une," She looked squarely at Heero, "but I guess I'll have to settle for you. I don't know what you're doing but Relena has her own secrets to worry about she doesn't need to be burdened with yours as well."

Heero was unfazed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know her, she'd follow you anywhere with little regard to her own safety. She won't sever ties with you, you'll have to do it for her." She didn't know if her words would get through but she was going to try. "And you will, if you care."

* * *

By the time she was face to face with Fich he was fuming. A man of his standing surely didn't take kindly to being summoned by the preventers in such a manner and he had no reservations letting her know it. He screamed and sputtered his way through accusations and threats, all ineffectual as far as she was concerned.

She interrupted his rant, "What is the going rate for betraying your government?"

"What?"

"Let me make this clear, I know TechWiz has been using its equipment to, how do I put this, share information with outside parties?" Fich was stunned into silence. "I know Christiansen has been trying hard to relieve you of your company, so just exactly how do you two go from being enemies to being allies?"

"You can't prove anything." He tried to sound confident but she could hear the doubt in his voice.

It was almost laughable that he would say such a thing, "You do realise that TechWiz controls all outgoing and incoming communications made by the government. What that means is, when any of those lines are compromised there's really only one person we're going to hold accountable." There was a long pause as he considered his options but he really didn't have many, "It is now eleven fifteen pm, I would suggest you don't let this day end without telling us what you know."

He was now sweating profusely, "What assurances can you give me?"

"I can assure you, that with or without your help we're going to get to the bottom of this. So if you want to help yourself, you'll help us."

"Ok, Christiansen approached me, he said that if I agreed to help him, he'd let me keep the company and that once he gained control of everything TechWiz would be first in line for all his business contracts going forward. He said he'd help me take the company to new heights within the earth's sphere, unrivaled by any other communications company."

"And you believed him," She leaned over his chair, "And what happens to your company if you go to prison for treason? His hands are completely clean, while you've just been caught with yours in the cookie jar."

* * *

Relena tossed on the firm bed. If she hadn't already known this was a safe house, she would have figured it out the minute she lied down. No one in their right mind would buy a bed like this to sleep on every night. If the firmness of the mattress wasn't bad enough, the bed only had one pillow, who on earth only slept with one pillow.

The room was pitch black to the point where she could hardly see her own hand in front of her face, the drapes were ridiculously heavy not allowing any light natural or otherwise to shine through. She turned with a bounce, hoping to make a dent but with no success. With a groan she got to her feet.

As she tipped toed into the kitchen she paused at Noin's room, the door was slightly ajar but it was so dark she couldn't tell if anyone was actually in there. She turned to continue her trek and bumped into something, she really should turn on a light, the little voice in her head mocked her as she rubbed her knee. She ran her hands along the wall flipping the switch as soon as her fingers collided with the panel. A quick drink of water was all she came for, she didn't think it would do much good but it couldn't hurt.

On her way back to her room she flipped off the light and was careful to avoid the offensive piece of furniture, still she bumped into something, someone. Her palms flush against a chest, their hands on her elbows to steady her. "Don't scream."

Her response was automatic, she flung her hands around his neck, that voice unmistakable. He removed her from him leading her by the hand back into her room and closed the door. She turned on the light she couldn't care less if anyone noticed, she had to see him. "How did you get out?"

"Have you ever known a cell that could hold me?"

She laughed, "No not particularly, but how did you know where to find us?"

He raised a brow and she smiled, quickly correcting herself, "I should know better than to ask that question." She smiled at him for a full minute before she registered the change in him, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he didn't need to, the look on his face said it all. "You're leaving?"

He nodded.

She looked down at the floor, taking an unconscious step back. She assumed this was going to happen eventually and she had tried to be prepared for it, she failed. But she was determined not to make it awkward, not when he had gone to the trouble of telling her in person. She raised her head to offer him a smile but she didn't have the time to complete the action before his lips found hers, his hand firmly on her chin. She responded by pressing further into him, her hands clutching to his shirt. Their kissed continued, with one hand around her waist he stepped backward using his free hand to turn off the light.

* * *

A/ N : For Ash, I hope this answers all your questions ^_- . I appreciate every review and constructive suggestion and comment.

Lmao I will not impregnate Relena I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

 **Chapter Ten**

The sound of repetitive droplets hitting tile sung in her ears, the air thicker than usual due to the steam from the hot water. Relena ran her hand along the bathroom mirror, her reflection hidden behind a curtain of fog. She had been standing in the bathroom for a while, suddenly captivated by her own body. Every surface of her skin had a tale to tell even if she was the only one around to hear it. She closed her eyes tightly, tilting her head in the mirror she traced a line from behind her ear to her neckline. Her breath caught in her throat, the memory of his lips following this same path flooded her mind. Opening her eyes, she took one last look at herself before stepping in the shower.

She had spent less time getting ready to the point of rushing. She had spent so much time in the shower she had to compensate somehow. The lack of clothing available to her made the take much easier, instead of a closet full, she was now reduced to a mere duffel bag. Not long after they had arrived, a female agent had brought over a few items from the house. It wasn't until now that she had looked inside of it.

Relena crinkled her nose at the contents, nothing in it would have been her first choice. Obviously the woman had just grabbed whatever she could in short notice, so she could either stand here and complain or be grateful she had a change of clothing. She decided to make the best of it, in the bundle of clothing one particular blouse stood out. She shook it loose and held it up to herself, definitely not what she would normally wear but for some reason it felt right. She paired the white chiffon blouse in her hand with a pair of khaki trousers, something else she never wore. She smiled, seems like she was destined for alot of firsts this week.

Once dressed she gave herself a quick side appraisal before joining Noin in the kitchen.

Noin was spooning some eggs on their plates as she entered, "Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to turn off the main to get you out of there."

Relena ignored the remark, it was nothing new. She heard the same comment in different variations several times a year. A few weeks ago the main was the electricity, apparently she had spent too much time curling her hair.

"Don't take too long, we're leaving in less than an hour." Noin spoke over her shoulder, her back now turned as she placed a few things in the sink. But not getting any kind of fight from Relena was unusual so unusual Noin stopped her action and turned to face her.

Relena stopped mid gulp, Noin's sudden appraisal of her unsettling. "What?"

Noin just kept staring.

Relena lowered the coffee mug from her face, "What?"

Noin propped her hands behind her on the sink, "Nothing, you just look different."

A million thoughts fought for Relena's attention at once, 'different?' She looked down at herself, suddenly self-conscious, then back to Noin who was now smiling. Relena tried her best not to panic or atleast not to let it show. She had to stop herself from running and checking herself in the hall way mirror. Was there some telltale signed she'd missed, something to clue Noin into what happened last night. The thought was mortifying at best and the urge to hyperventilate was strong but her logical brain came to her aid. There's no possible way for Noin to know, no one showed actual physical signs of sex…..right? Did she miss something? Did Noin….hear? She looked to Noin once more almost afraid to ask, "Different how?"

Noin cocked her head to the side, "I don't know, just different."

Relena cringed, hopefully inwardly, while she tried to convince herself she was just being paranoid. Then it occurred to her, she had spent many days and nights with the other woman, never once having the slightest inkling of where or when she and her brother had been intimate. The thought made her shudder, but it had merit, proof that people couldn't tell by looking at you.

Noin snapped her fingers in triumph, "I know what it is."

"What?"

"I gave you that shirt months ago, and you swore you'd never wear it since it was too revealing, what changed?"

A wave of relief washed over her followed by another wave of nervousness. Noin was right she had said that and now here she was wearing it. At the time she had said that maybe she was still just a child. This morning though she felt more a woman, confident, sexy, maybe unconsciously that's why she had chosen to dress this way. But she couldn't say that to Noin, well not all of it. "Maybe I grew up, time to dress more like a woman no?"

Noin smiled, "Hm, maybe. Looks great, then I've always had good taste."

"Right."

Letting that be the end of the conversation, Relena quickly made her exit, she could eat later but right now she wanted to be as far away from Noin as possible. She retreated to her bedroom and after her little chat with Noin she was one thousand times more aware of everything that happened here.

She closed the door, pressing her back firmly against it. He was gone, where she didn't know and as much as she would like to find solace in the way they parted it didn't change the fact, if anything it only intensified it. She turned on the switch beside her head, even in the day the room was dark but the light from above did nothing to dispel the memory.

They had stayed awake for a while just lying side by side, him on his back looking up at the ceiling, her on her side looking at his form in the night. Her curiosity finally got the best of her and she had asked him what made him decide to say goodbye to her. She was half expecting him not to answer while the other half expected some vague Heero Yuy response. But instead he turned on his side to face her, his hand softly stroking her hair, "You once made me promise not to leave without telling you first, I broke that promise, I won't do it again."

Last night she had stopped breathing when those words left his mouth, standing here hours later and recounting the memory she still had the same response. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been there to hear it herself. This man Heero Yuy, she had always been his but now she allowed herself to wonder if maybe he was hers as well.

A glint from the dresser caught her eye, breaking her train of thought. She walked toward it to find the beacon. A ring, his ring. Twirling it in her fingers she was slightly surprised by the weight of it, she didn't wear jewelry often but this was much heavier than anything she had. It wasn't gold, probably metal. She eyed it, examining every inch. A small inscription hid on the inside. _Wing Zero._ She released a hmm of amusement, that answers that, no wonder it was so heavy. He had taken it off and probably just forgot it, except when does Heero Yuy ever forget. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had left it on purpose. She was about to place it back on the dresser but stopped. They were going to be leaving here soon and they probably weren't going to be coming back, she couldn't leave it here. She tucked it into the pocket of her trouser with a new resolve. She knew she would see him again.

* * *

"Lena, time to go."

Relena stood from the bed, she had been sitting on the edge day dreaming. Before opening the door she tapped her pocket, just to be sure. As she walked out of the room she noticed Noin perched on the arm of the sofa, tablet in hand. "What did you just call me?"

"Hm?" Whatever Noin was looking at had her full attention, she probably hadn't heard a word. She suddenly looked around, realization written on her face. "Oh Lena, problem?"

Relena smiled at her, it was a term of endearment, why on earth would she mind. Though she was now more aware of what she called the older woman, Noin, she never thought about it before but it was more in line with her military past and probably a professional courtesy in the present. But they were more than work colleagues, in fact she never thought of Noin as working for her, so why use such formalities. "No problem, Lu."

Noin groaned, "Why do I tolerate you?"

"One it's your job and two you enjoy it."

"Uh huh." Noin watched the blonde woman as she collected a few things. They were both now the same height, and much the same size which is why she could buy clothes for her and knew they would fit. Her hair was longer than it had ever been, she had been thoroughly miserable the entire time it was short, while her body was now filled out with womanly curves clearly accentuated by the clothes she was wearing. This was the reason she had been so taken aback when she first saw Relena this morning. She usually hid behind unflattering work suits and coats, even when not in the office. Today though the extent to which she had matured was on full display and she was gorgeous.

Once finished Relena came back to stand next to her, Noin stood and draped her arm around Relena's shoulder, "What are you planning for your next birthday, the big two oh."

"You mean next year?"

"It's really not that far, it's a milestone you should go all out,"

Relena rolled her eyes, "Yeah just no pink bunnies and unicorns this time."

Noin held up her hands defensively, "That wasn't me, I swear. I guess when he thinks of you he still remembers that little girl in the picture."

"Get him a new picture."

Noin laughed, "I'll get right on it."

* * *

One hand on the steering wheel, Trowa reached up and pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The glare wasn't unbearable just slightly annoying. The vehicle moved in similar motion to that of a docked boat, bobbing from side to side on the uneven path, the jeep they were driving in was making light work of the dirt road, but it hadn't all been smooth sailing. He stopped as they reached a dead end, "Guess we walk the rest of the way."

His statement was more conversational than explanatory, since his passenger could clearly see the road had ended, but the man had barely said anything the entire ride. Heero continued staring out the windshield, his finger absentmindedly flicking the edge of the folder in his lap. Somewhere in the distance he heard Trowa's voice but he hadn't been paying attention, his mind was reliving this morning's conversation.

 _They were preparing to head out of preventers. They were receiving intel from Wufei and Une about the state of the agency post black out and public enemy number one. Trowa shoved a few necessities in a duffle bag, "How do we intend to catch him?"_

 _Une rubbed her forehead trying to keep a headache at bay, "Give him Phoenix."_

 _Heero didn't give her chance to elaborate, "Not an option." And he meant it, he had all but promised her they would never do that._

 _"_ _What other options do we have?" She extended the folder to him, he just continued to look at her until Trowa stepped forward and removed it from her hand._

"Hey," Trowa tried to get his attention once more but he wasn't ready for conversation. He looked down at the folder in his lap, deciding to give it a quick perusal. His brow quirked, "This isn't the original."

'Finally' Trowa thought, "What's different?"

"It mentions weapons being created on mars but the word Gundam and anything in close relation has been removed."

A renewed sense of hope ignited Trowa's sense of humour maybe they were going to get out of this unscathed after all, "How many guns do you have?" Heero turned his head slightly, a curious expression on his face, "I didn't live through a war to be killed by a nerd who suddenly wakes up and thinks he's the godfather."

Heero released a small chuckle, "Noted."

They walked in knee high grass until they reached a small clearing as were the instructions by Christiansen. The area was somewhat secluded, at first impression it would seem like an abandoned farm, or a horribly managed one. There were make shift fences with dull barbed wire, rusted silos dotted around the area and an old farm house in the middle. As they looked around they noticed a man walking toward them, but instead of overalls and dirt stains, he was wearing a blue camouflaged suit and cap, "Heero, Trowa?" They confirmed their identities. "Follow me."

The farm house seemed like the obvious location for a meeting, but to Trowa's surprise they were led into one of the silos. The rust on the outside was clearly manufactured because once inside the metal gleamed brand new. There wasn't much to be seen, no computers or technological devices, just space and doors, probably storage.

"Heero, Trowa." Christiansen greeted them with a bright smile, a shirt similar in colour to that of his hair with bright green palm trees adorned his chest. This had to be a joke, surely looks could be deceiving but the idea that this man was a criminal mastermind was hard to swallow. "You look confused, let me shed some light on the situation by introducing you to the man behind the curtain." He gave a slight bow and extended his hand to the left, bringing their attention to the sound of heels walking toward them. A man wearing a grey suit with a red accent tie approached.

Heero would have been surprised if it didn't all make sense, "McCrory."

"Ah gentlemen, welcome."

"It's been you all along."

McCrory straightened his tie, "What can I say, a man in my position can't afford to get his hands dirty. So I used someone else's."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I don't intend to be a senator forever, and I don't have the patience to wait to be elected. With the acquisition of Techwiz and Stellar Travels I practically have the government in the palm of my hand. They can't talk or move without my permission."

"And the gala?"

"By now you should realise I was never tipped off, that was part of the plan from the beginning, I wanted to test your skills, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't also partially motivated by that little double cross." He clasped his hand with a loud clap. "We can talk about that later, I believe you have something for me."

* * *

It had been a while since Noin had left her to go downstairs to get the car ready. She had offered to help but Noin had been adamant she stay put. Sitting facing the door, Relena tugged a few strands of her hair. Noin might be upset with her but she was tired of waiting, she stalked toward the door, hand poised on the knob when a knock sounded from the other side. Without thinking she opened it, "Ms. Relena you need to come with me right away."

"Where's Noin?"

"She's downstairs, sent me up to get you."

Relena pulled out a portable print scanner, without a word the preventer agent pressed his thumb to the surface. Identity confirmed, "Agent Ethan Chambers," Her eyes shot back to his face surprised that she hadn't recognised him beforehand. Once assured of his identity she allowed him to lead her downstairs, she was about to relax when she caught sight of another preventer agent, this one wasn't Noin either. "Who is he?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I believe his name to be Agent Luke,"

"You believe, you don't know?" She was incredulous

"We haven't been partners long." Her paced slowed as she tried to absorb this new information, something not quite sitting well with her. Noin rarely sent anyone on her behalf, and if she did she was always sure to inform her beforehand. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had met Ethan at the preventers HQ she would have been much more alarmed.

By now she was a few paces behind Mr. Chambers, once he realised this he stopped. "Is everything alright?"

She stopped as well, more than an arm's length away from him, 'Where's Noin?"

Mr. Chambers sighed loudly in defeat, he realised he probably wouldn't get her to move unless he found Noin, "Wait here, I'll go get her."

Relena wrung her hands in front of her and began to pace, taking quick deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Regaining some composure she continued down to the garage. She had taken two steps before a loud pop stopped her progress. She paused, straining her ears in an attempt to decipher what it was and its location. She was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted confirmation. Three more pops in quick succession, this time much louder. The sound of footsteps told her someone was running, then she saw Ethan, gun drawn hurdling toward her. "You were right, we have to go. When I asked him for his print he attacked me." He pulled her into the elevator and reloaded his weapon.

"We need to find Noin she might be hurt." She could no longer mask the panic in her voice.

"No time Mam, you are priority number one, I'm sure the Lieutenant can take care of herself."

The ping alerted them that they had reached the basement, in a semi crouched position he scanned the area before pulling her out. He kept his hand on her back, both of them semi hunched over as they trotted toward the car. They used several vehicles as cover, darting whenever he signaled the course was clear. Then they were at their car, he shoved her inside the back before yanking open the driver door and getting in, only then did he re-holster his weapon.

She expected him to peel out of the garage the instant he was done but he didn't. "What are you waiting for?"

He didn't reply, he didn't even look at her. The back door on the opposite side of Relena swung open. A twisted smile greeted her, as the second agent entered the back seat his gun pointed at her side. "Always make sure to see the body Ms. Relena."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

 **Chapter Eleven**

It was all a haze, a collage of muffled sounds, probably voices, but all incoherent.

"Noin!"

"She's unconscious."

Being a doctor in the field, one must be able to block out the sights and sounds and focus on the injured; sometimes, those sounds were exploding bombs and enemy fire. Over the years Sally had perfected the art; but now, kneeling over her friend's body, she found the unnecessary commentary most annoying and distracting. The other aids were all hunched over Noin as well but, so far, they hadn't been able to offer anything but to state the obvious. Noin's pulse was slow, bordering on nonexistent, and she was barely breathing.

They had begun compressions as soon as they had found her. "We need the AED and portable ECG and oxygen mask." Sally kept her eyes focused on Noin's chest as she continued compressions, ignoring the raised eyebrows around her. Quite frankly it was disconcerting that they hadn't come to the same conclusion, especially since there were two distinctive red marks about an inch apart on Noin's diaphragm.

Her medical training wasn't much an asset in this situation; the logical side of her brain kept going down a checklist of everything that could possibly go wrong, starting with the fact that they didn't know exactly how long Noin had been in this state. They could only estimate based on the time of the call and that was far less reassuring. Even if they succeeded in regulating her heart rate she could be brain dead or her heart could have suffered irreversible damage.

Sally's fingers trembled slightly as she attached the nodes to Noin's body, thankful that the AED practically operated itself, she wasn't sure she could trust her judgement or skills. They watched as the machine diagnosed Noin's condition and quickly followed the prompts as instructed.

"Clear."

All hands withdrew from the woman's body and they watched with bated breath as an electrical current swept through her. Everyone's eyes descended onto the ECG screen, the electronic read was now more consistent with a regular beat. Sally pressed two fingers to Noin's wrist; she needed to feel the pulse for herself.

"Let's get her out of here."

Sally's knees trembled as she rose to her feet, and with two hands on her hips, she sighed heavily. She watched as Noin was taken out on a gurney, then surveyed their surroundings. Relena was gone and Noin, if all went well, had just cheated death. Beautiful.

* * *

With a sigh Sally sat back; her body felt twice as heavy and she found herself tired of holding it up. She allowed the movement of the van to lull her into a more relaxed state, or at least she tried. When her thoughts weren't of Noin they drifted to Relena. They had no idea where she was or what had happened. Noin had managed to call for assistance before she collapsed but, from what she was told, it had been a mere three words, "Lieutenant Noin and Relena."

"She's waking up," The second agent in the back of the van alerted.

Sally leaned over Noin, whose eyes were beginning to flutter open while her hand moved to pull the oxygen mask from her face.

Sally slid the plastic over her cheek. "Hey, you gave us quite the scare."

"Relena."

"Is fine." Sally made sure to look up at her assistant to make sure he understood that he wasn't to deviate from her story. "She's fine. We got your message; we got there before they could take her, but they're not talking. Can you tell us what happened?"

Noin closed her eyes and the tension in her face eased; she was clearly relieved to hear Relena was ok. "They tasered me."

"Who?" her assistant clearly didn't get the message, and Sally had to stop herself from screaming at him. But she could tell from the confusion on Noin's face that she was lucid enough to realise the mistake. The doctor in Sally was ecstatic to see that she wasn't just conscious but thoroughly aware; it spoke well to her cognition that there was clearly no lasting damage, but this wasn't the time to be giving her bad news.

"You don't have to answer that; we know who they are." Sally looked up at the idiot who nearly gave them away. "We have them in custody. But," she returned her attention to Noin, "As I said, they're not telling us anything. Do you know why they would want to kidnap her?"

"No, I never suspected him."

Sally tried her best not to look confused or surprised. "Suspected him of what?"

"Being a traitor." Noin's words slurred as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Without McCrory babbling the room was extraordinarily quiet. In front of them he paced slowly, his index perched on his mouth, thumb on chin while he examined the contents of the folder. Everyone seemed on edge as they waited for him to confirm the information inside. No doubt they were all told beforehand that this was going to be their moment, a promise to his soldiers that all of their hard work was about to pay off. The only people unimpressed were the ones who already knew what was inside.

Heero and Trowa looked on, their eyes intermittently scanned their surroundings and assessed the guards, as they weighed their options. On one hand they were outnumbered, but it was surmountable, five guards plus Christiansen and McCrory. As if reading each other's thoughts the pilots glanced at each other, their intentions telegraphed in their eyes.

Trowa leaned over using the lull in events to communicate. "Do you have your ring?"

Heero shook his head. "You?"

Trowa smiled. "Left it in the car."

McCrory stopped mid-stride, "This doesn't tell me anything." All attention focused on the middle aged man. He closed the folder, tapped it on his thigh. "This isn't what I asked for."

This whole thing was taking too long, and it was taking its toll on Heero's patience. "You asked for Phoenix; there it is."

McCrory eyed them suspiciously before turning to his right hand man. "Nick, Nick, Nick." He shook his head as he spoke. "What do we do?"

"Sir?"

"They've come through for us on many occasions, but you and I both know I have my suspicions."

The redhead nodded his agreement. "I do too, but then I remember Alexandria."

"Ah, yes." McCrory turned to face them, a smile on his face. "Alexandria. It was a masterpiece. It is things like that which make me believe you are legitimate. I can't imagine Une would allow her agents to do the things you do. You blew up the building; it was beautiful."

Trowa stifled a groan, the theatrics from the man was nauseating, and it was getting more and more difficult to remain passive. "Get to the point."

"The point is, the jury is still out on the two of you and this," McCrory waved the folder in the air, "Doesn't go very far in helping your ca-."

Heero didn't wait for him to finish. "You asked, we delivered. Maybe your information was inaccurate."

"You know, we happen to know a thing or two about double agents. Don't we, Nick?" Nick nodded his head furiously while McCrory pressed on. "We happen to know a few."

As if on cue, a man emerged from one of the doors; whether he was coming from outside or if he was there from the start was impossible to tell. What was obvious was the uniform he was wearing and the twisted grin on his face.

McCrory clapped the man on the shoulder like a father would a son. "This is Ethan. He's worked for me for five years and the Preventers for two. Tell us, Ethan, what was on the Preventer agenda for the day."

"Escorting the Vice Foreign Minister from the safe house."

Trowa cast a wary glance at Heero who had visibly tensed beside him. He needed Heero to be logical and objective if they were going to make it out of this, but the knowledge that Relena was now in danger would severely compromise Heero's better judgement. Trowa made the decision right then to be objective enough for the both of them.

In front of them McCrory continued to gloat, his grin would have put the Cheshire to shame. "Did she make it?"

"No."

"Gentlemen, may I direct your attention to..." McCrory spun around, his hand outstretched. In front of them two rows of panels raised. Storage yes, but what they were storing was unexpected. In one, the Vice Foreign Minister; in the other Warron, Secretary of defense.

"Don't worry, they can't see us," Nick announced. He, too, found the situation amusing.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked as he took a step forward, eyes narrowed as he tried to remove any doubt as to the identity of the woman before them.

"Call this a contingency plan, just in case you didn't find Phoenix," McCrory replied over his shoulder. Behind McCrory, Ethan and Nick scrutinized them, looking for any changes or objections. "They'll tell us what this," he waved the folder once more, "doesn't."

Trowa followed Heero's movement, he took a step forward putting himself between Heero and McCrory. "You idiot." McCrory spun to face the offender but Trowa was unmoved. "The reason we've gotten this far without being caught is because we never did stupid things like kidnapping people. Even if they tell you what you want to know, how will you explain this? You've just shot yourself in the foot."

"Well, I could always blame you." With that statement the guards drew their weapons. "This is how this is going to work: you're going to get them to reveal their secrets. There's one for each of you."

"And if we can't get them to crack?" Trowa asked, still dumbfounded by the man's stupidity.

"You will. If you don't, you and your would be informant dies, since it would mean you didn't try hard enough and that would just confirm my doubts. So get the information; I trust you and you live. Fail, I don't trust you and you die. Got it?"

"This is a lose-lose for us either way; if we do get the information, you'll just blame us for the kidnapping and position yourself as the hero."

"But on the bright side, Mr. Barton, you would be alive."

* * *

"How is Noin?"

"She's going to be fine," Sally replied honestly. As soon as they had arrived to the hospital and got Noin admitted, she had called Une to give her an update.

"That's good." Une smiled genuinely she may be the director but she was also a friend. "Has she said anything about what happened?"

Sally cringed. "Not much, probably because I told her Relena was ok and that we got there in time to save her and apprehend the assailants."

Une understood one hundred per cent but at the same time she was disappointed. They needed Noin to tell them something, right now, they didn't have much.

Sally continued, "She did say she wasn't expecting him to be a traitor."

"A traitor?" Une sounded just as surprised as she had been when she heard it. "Why would she use the word traitor? Unless... unless she thought they were allies."

Sally almost burst out in nervous laughter, "Allies? As in preventers?"

"Keep me posted on Noin's condition."

The line went dead but still Sally responded. "Sure."

* * *

Une marched downstairs, adrenaline surged in her body so fiercely she didn't even think to use the elevators. The team that found Noin should soon be returning, and she wanted to speak to them before they had chance to do anything else, but it seemed she was the second to arrive.

"Wufei."

"They should be here in five minutes." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "How is Noin?"

"She's fine. Why are you here?"

"A hunch. You?"

"A tip." The two exchanged the closest thing to smiles they could in the situation before the door pushed open. Upon seeing her everyone stood straighter, their chatter halted instantly. "Ma'am."

"Show me everything you retrieved from the safe house."

In nothing short of a hustle, everyone emptied their bags on the closest desk. She scanned the contents, mindful not to touch anything until she was sure it was something of interest. It wasn't long before her hand grabbed an object from the table, the fingerprint scanner. If her hunch was correct, based on Noin's statement this would definitely be the thing to confirm it. She plugged the scanner into the nearest computer. Each scanner saved the names and times of everyone who used it. She scrolled down to the last entry the name she saw confirmed her suspicions. Ethan Chambers.

* * *

Heero and Trowa had no choice but to listen to McCrory explain the controls for the cells/ torture chambers he had constructed. The enclosures were small, the occupants were two inches shy of the ceiling, and neither of them had the luxury of stretching their arms very far from their bodies. Glass coffins. The two boxes as they were, came equipped with temperature controls, electric shock panel, many types of gaseous compounds and water. Apparently they were to use any or all in an attempt to get them to cooperate.

Heero looked on, his body, his countenance deceptively apathetic. He appraised Relena, scrutinized her. She was a pillar of strength as usual. The crease of her brow the only outward indication of distress. A flash of pride ignited within him, this woman was strong and he admired her for it. But that pride was quickly extinguished, as the voice in his head berated him and his decisions which led her to this point. She wouldn't have to be strong in the face of danger if he had kept his distance. He knew there was always a risk that she could be collateral damage in his life, he got the first warning when he met with the informant, another when they were followed from the beach. If those hadn't been enough the gala surely should have been the wakeup call he needed to stay away. But he hadn't and now here they were and here she was.

"So who are we going to start with?" Heero looked away from her as Nick's question intruded on his thoughts.

"Let's warm them up first." McCrory turned on a microphone. "The two of you are here because I want information and you _will_ give it to me." Relena and Warron instinctively looked around; by their reactions it was clear that not only couldn't they see out but they also couldn't see each other. McCrory laughed, "Where are my manners? Relena, Warron, you know each other right?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Warron bellowed through the glass. Clearly the equipment McCrory was using was distorting his voice or they would have recognised him instantly. He had obviously thought this through.

"What I want is the gundams. And you are going to tell me where they are."

"And if we refuse?" Warron asked. But McCrory didn't answer; instead, he handed Trowa the control. "Push the button marked T." Trowa hesitated but eventually complied. As soon as he did, water rushed into the cell, the compact size of the room and the volume of water meant that it took mere minutes for him to be knee deep.

McCrory gestured with his hands for the stream to be cut. "I hope that answers your question. Now answer mine: where are they?" Silence stretched on before McCrory spoke up, "No one is going to share?" He turned to Heero, handing him an identical control. "Push the green one."

Heero looked to Relena, "What's going to happen?"

Christiansen came to stand beside him, "Why do you care? You told me she was irrelevant." Heero glanced at him before bringing his attention back to Relena. His eyes roamed over her body, her clothing did nothing to shield her from his perusal. He had a blueprint of her body forever burned into his brain, the night before still fresh in his mind. Over the years he had made several promises to her, to keep her safe, to stay with her always. If he pressed this button now he would be betraying every one. Yet in some sick twist of fate it was the only thing he could do to stay true to them. Tortured memories of his past flooded him, his attack on the Mariemaia fortress and his solo assassination attempt as Relena stood at the podium as queen. In both those situation she had understood, she had trusted him and his judgement. This wasn't the same and he could feel it. Those times, oddly enough, he hadn't felt like he was betraying her but this was making him hate his own existence.

Another moment of hesitation accrued before metal jabbed him in his side. "Push the button." This time he complied, he closed his eyes, waited for the repercussions as his finger applied pressure to the remote.

"One of you better start talking." McCrory began another ramble and Heero opened his eyes but he wasn't paying attention to McCrory. He had pushed the button and now he was watching for the result; for some reason, none came. Over on the other side, Warron was being bombarded with below freezing temperatures; along with the water he was standing in, he was sure to be losing body heat fast.

Heero had taken his attention away from Relena to watch what was transpiring in the next cell, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Relena stumble, grabbing the wall for support. It was sudden and seemingly unprovoked. If he had never experienced panic before he certainly did in that moment. Something was wrong, worst of all it was by his hands. His eyes searched the cell for a clue, a hint of anything that might have changed but nothing was different. Then she fell to her knees. He knew he should wait for instruction, any other reaction would compromise their position and any chance he had at rescuing her. But she was struggling and so was he. He didn't wait, he couldn't, he pushed the red button which was directly opposite to the green he pushed earlier, it was the only logical choice or maybe just a lover's frantic one. An air vent opened on the ceiling sending a whoosh of air into her cell.

Beside him, Christiansen grinned. "Carbon monoxide, it's a bitch, isn't it?"

Heero's hand around the control threatened to break the item in two while his mind tried to digest a million thoughts at a time. He and Trowa both knew the location and he was mildly tempted to bargain maybe he would have but facts were facts. Relena had seen Ethan and McCrory had flat out admitted he had no intention of letting them walk out of here. There was no bargaining with that.

In front of them, Warron was shaking uncontrollably. The cold had been turned off but the damage was done while Relena still appeared groggy. She fought to stand using the wall for support when something hit the floor with a small clink.

"What was that?" McCrory turned his anger toward Ethan. "I told you to make sure she wasn't carrying anything."

"I did; she was clean."

"Clearly not," McCrory hissed in annoyance.

Ethan, who had been composed, now seemed thoroughly concerned. "Don't worry, I can just go in and check."

McCrory clenched his jaw. "If you open the door she'll see us."

Ethan's arms flailed as he spoke. "What's the problem? You said you were going to kill them, anyway. Besides, she's already seen us."

"Correction- she's seen you."

Ethan glared at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that for all I know you were working with them from the start." McCrory made his intentions clear. He waved over his guards. "Detain him."

The men searched and stripped Ethan of all weapons before one grabbed him by the arm, the other standing close by gun in hand. "You bastard."

* * *

Une looked on as five agents typed furiously at their consoles. The team she selected was small, the fewer people the faster information would be shared and the better the chance they'd find them quickly or so she hoped. She had no idea where Heero or Trowa were at the moment but she hoped things were going better for them. She folded her arms and perched on a nearby desk in an attempt to stop herself from pacing. But even in her stationary position, her leg was still restless and so it tapped.

Wufei threw a weary glance at her from his seat since it was his desk she was sitting on, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned his attention back to the screen even though, deep down, he thought it was futile. They knew who took her but that was it. They could only try to search Ethan's background for a clue as to why he would take her but even that seemed pointless. In order to get into Preventers, he would have been given a background check; if they hadn't found it then, there was a snowball's chance in hell they'd find it now. Still, they tried.

A shrill beep sounded from the bottom drawer of his desk. He looked at handle, torn between ignoring it and continuing an exercise in futility, or taking a small break. The chair he was sitting in rolled backward several feet as he pushed to his feet. He lunged for the bottom drawer, yanking out a second computer, his personal computer.

"What is it?" Une, who was still beside him, was startled, to say the least. But Wufei offered no immediate explanation. He carried on working on his laptop until he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"I've found Heero." He took two steps backward which gave her a clear view of the screen. There, on a map, a small red dot blinked furiously.

Une didn't try to hide her disappointment. "That would be great, if we were looking for them."

"You don't understand." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a ring, which he held out to her. "It's a tracking device,; it has a sensor so it only activates if you wear it."

She raised a brow. "And?"

"And they never wear them. We never wear them; they're in case of emergency. People take cell phones and watches; they usually don't think to take rings, probably because they assume they are too small to hide anything."

She slumped back onto the desk could anything else go wrong. Noin was in the hospital, Relena missing and now Heero and Trowa were apparently in trouble. She took another minute to think before standing with renewed resolve. "Go, take whoever you want, find them. We'll stay here and continue to search. Hopefully Noin will be able to tell us more as well. Who knows, maybe Heero and Trowa will be able to help us out, too."

* * *

The internal discord created a small distraction, but Heero and Trowa were still waiting for the right moment. Their odds had improved, two of the five guards were preoccupied with Ethan who was now an unlikely ally since McCrory had revealed he was the patsy.

One problem solved, McCrory turned his attention back to his captive. "What did you bring with you, Relena?"

She was backing them probably in an attempt to hide the object. They could only watch the rise and fall of her shoulders and she continued to breathe deeply.

McCrory's calm demeanor was beginning to crack. His face was turning shades of red, his fists clenched at his side. As Heero watched him deteriorate he could tell that McCrory probably thought his plan foolproof, but cracks were appearing and he didn't know how to handle it. Next to him, Trowa scoffed which agitated an already on edge McCrory.

"What's so funny?"

"Looks like your plan is falling apart and you still don't know where the gundams are." Trowa had made the same observations and had decided to push the man further. It was a dangerous tactic. If it worked in their favour, McCrory would make a mistake that they could capitalise on; if it didn't, he could kill them all. He snatched the remotes from Trowa and Heero, fumbling with them in anger and haste. He slammed his hand into the controls and for the second time nothing happened.

"You! You did this?" Warron yelled, his trembling subsiding as he was now focused on more than the cold. It was then they realised he could now see out, which meant it was only a matter of time before Relena did, too.

"Yes, now you know."

Relena's head popped up, the voice distortion obviously gone as well. She spun around to face them, her eyes flared in anger as she looked for the face to match the voice she knew well. Heero braced for impact as her eyes scanned the room for the first time. He could only watch as the anger in her eyes was replaced by shock and then something else. Whatever that something else was, he didn't want to know, but it was hard to ignore. He wanted to look away but her eyes held him like a magnet.

"Surprised to see him?" Christiansen goaded. He leaned closer to Heero. "Aww, look at what you did."

"Enough!" McCrory yelled, "Tell me what you have with you or you're going to watch as I fry his brains." He pointed at Warron.

Relena didn't flinch at the threat, neither did she look away from Heero. She was transfixed but just as McCrory was about to press the control she slammed her hand into the glass. Nestled in her palm the object created a circular outline. Brows furrowed as they tried to make out the object but Heero was the first the recognise it. A ring, most likely the one he left behind. There weren't many times in life he ever felt like bursting out in laughter, and he could think of only twice he'd ever done it, but there it was in the pit of his stomach. His ring, if he could only get her to put it on, would instantly transmit their location. For all he knew, she might have already done just that, but he couldn't know for sure. He thought about the situation and McCrory's plans and decided there was no need for continued pretense. "Put it on."

Beside him, Nick erupted in mock glee. "Isn't that sweet. Are you proposing?"

McCrory's face turned several shades of red,"You are a traitor. Guards!" The three remaining guards closed the distance, their guns trained on their backs.

Heero waited for Relena to move but she didn't. "Put on the ring, Relena."

"Why? What will it do, shock me?"

Christiansen nudged him. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

And it did, but he probably deserved it. He racked his brain for something to say, anything that might inspire trust but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe he had taken that trust for granted and now it was wavering. "Please."

Her hand slid from the glass and slowly, almost painfully, she slipped it on.

"Change of plans." McCrory snatched the gun from one of his guards. "You love him, do you? Tell me where the gundams are or I'll kill him."

Relena's cool exterior crumbled, her eyes went wide, both her palms pressed firmly on the glass. "No, you wouldn't."

"You doubt me? I'll count to five. One."

Her eyes darted from McCrory to Heero and back, her breaths shallow.

"Two."

She bit her lip, her head shaking of its own accord before a loud pop shook her from her stupor. She froze, her mouth fell open, tears threatening to overflow the brim. In front of her Heero clutched his arm where McCrory had just shot him.

"Don't let me get to five Relena, he won't make it."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Please," she whimpered softly, "just stop."

McCrory lowered the gun, "I'm listening."

"The gundams are –"

"Nobody move!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Preventer agents rushed into the building, guns drawn and commands shouted. The minute they made their presence known McCrory's men drew their weapons, their training and orders took precedence over personal safety despite being outnumbered two to one.

Relena watched with bated breath at the deadly weapons aimed and fingers prepared to fire. Neither side seemed prepared to back down. Her own safety was not even a consideration as she watched through her glass prison. Heero and Trowa were trapped in the middle with the preventers to their back and McCrory's men in front, if anyone lost their nerve or decided to be a hero they would be caught in the crosshairs with no way of protecting or shielding themselves.

Life was moving in slow motion. Every word, every breath took minutes instead of seconds. She could see McCrory; his face contorted his back rigid as he stood in defiance. His fingers twitched at his side as he stared at the preventer agents confronting him.

His movement was swift and Relena knew she had stopped breathing when McCrory pushed a hand into his jacket to unveil his own weapon. Had he been anyone else the agents probably would have fired but as a Senator, they hesitated to use deadly force.

The commands from the preventers continued, growing more and more urgent and aggressive. McCrory's men were taking their cues from him and he was not relenting, so neither could they. Their action remained loyal but their eyes, their eyes revealed their fear. Their surrender would have been less complicated in McCrory's absence.

Then everything went silent.

Everyone was still present painfully and rigidly still. She could see the strain on their faces and the limbs as no one wanted to be the one to make a wrong move. Only when one of McCrory's men lowered his weapon did it seem safe to breathe again. He was the first of several dominoes that fell shortly after.

Relena's body sagged, the realization that the preventers had everything under control lulled her into a feeling of security and adrenaline seeped from her body leaving her exhausted. Until McCrory lunged, suddenly and her body jolted as if it was somehow connected to his. A second jolt this time due to the discharge of a weapon. She didn't have time to focus on the body crumpled on the floor, line of sight was obstructed by agents as they rushed over to her. They were arguing, she could tell by the looks on their faces. Faces that disappeared into the background as Heero knelt in front of her. She followed his descent until their eyes were almost level. Then he too disappeared.

* * *

Her feet were sore, then her back. It was as if someone was walking through her body, turning on the pain receptors one body part at a time. Her neck ached but that was minimal compared to the throb in her head. It was the last and most painful to awaken.

Relena peered through half closed eye-lids. The light in the room searing through her retinas and intensifying the pain behind her eyes. She tried to sit up but the mere act of had been a chore, her hand touched her forehead as the room tilted. It was a battle she wasn't going to win, instead, she surrendered and returned her head to the pillow.

There was a soft rustle beside her head as the blinds were closed reducing the light in the room to just an overhead light, much more tolerable. "Easy."

Previous dizziness ignored Relena sat upright albeit gingerly. "Noin"

Her hand slapped over her mouth the minute the word flew out and she fought against her body's reflex, the bitter taste in the back of her throat hinted that she would be losing this fight as well but this time she wouldn't give in. She dragged air through her lungs and stilled all movement until she was sure her stomach wouldn't revolt but she was no match for the pressure of Noin's hands on her shoulders pushing her back into the mattress.

In any other circumstance she would have protested being tucked into bed and told to relax but gratitude was robbing her of any fight. Noin was alright, and as if nothing had happened, was in her room forcing her to lie down and all but force feeding her medication.

"What happened to you?"

Relena wasn't surprised when Noin smiled and told her it was nothing, that she was ok. She hated that people always felt the need to protect her in these situations. Noin's ordeal was no less stressful or dangerous than her own and she wished the other woman wouldn't treat it as such. But the smile on Noin's face was tentative, and a mismatch to the crease in her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Relena knew it was just reflex to ask that question, it was just one of those things people said but she found entirely unnecessary.

"I'm alive I guess." She forced a small laugh, it was supposed to help convey an upbeat spirit, but the sympathy reflected in Noin's eyes confirmed she had failed.

Relena's watched as Noin continued to smooth the sheet on her bed well trying to tame an unruly wrinkle. She could press Noin, but it was only a matter of time before the other woman voiced what was making her so outwardly nervous.

"He's here – if you want to see him."

A few weeks ago, Relena would have feigned ignorance and asked who, now she closed her eyes and rolled to her side. It wasn't in Relena's nature to be rude, but all things considered, she didn't feel guilty about turning her back to Noin and her new topic of conversation.

See him.

That's all she did. Once in her dreams and as of yesterday in her nightmares. Even still, there was a part of her, whether logical or delusional that believed he must have had a good reason.

 _A good enough reason to hurt me?_

The emotional side of her wouldn't be silenced that easily. Not this time. In the past, she would always defer to his plans, his logic, even in the face of death. Now she wasn't sure if it was unwavering trust and devotion or simply naivete. Was she stupid?

Maybe the reason she'd always felt safe on the other side of his weapon was because deep down, she believed he felt what she felt and knew he would never go through with it. Worse, yet was the understanding despite whatever he felt he would always go through with his mission. She had resigned herself to who he was and decided not to take his actions personally even if those actions brought her harm. How incredibly pathetic and shockingly accurate. Who in their right mind had thoughts like that? She did of course, for a long time. But she was beginning to think she wasn't in her right mind.

Relena stifled a laugh which to her ear had sounded like a sob. It must've sounded that way to Noin as well because she felt a reassuring hand rub her shoulder. Maybe it was a sob. Still, she wasn't quite sure why she was upset now. Why was this time different?

The answer was fast in coming. The left side of her brain was not letting up.

This time, they weren't involved in a war, this time they'd spent weeks together, laughed together. This time they had slept together. This time should have been different. This time she expected him to choose her over the mission. This time she was wrong.

The room was quiet and remained that way, Relena didn't have to look up to know she was alone, she'd heard the soft click of the door when Noin left. Relena rolled onto her other side. Her back and forth thoughts influencing her physical movements as well. She was restless but not strong enough to go very far so tossing and turning were all she could do.

 _Are you just going to ignore the fact that he'd saved you?_

Turning onto her back she stared up into the ceiling. There was no respite from the questions her brain was throwing at her and the debate that was raging between her heart and mind.

 _He didn't save you, preventers did. He just happened to be there._

Why was this situation different, why was she suddenly so upset? Her own feelings confused her especially since this wasn't the first time her life had been in danger and not the first time by his hands. She never questioned it, always believed in his intentions and believed in him. Why was this different?

Of course, she knew why it was just easier to pretend not to know. Easier, not to admit that her feelings and her expectations of him and of them had changed irrevocably after that night. She was naïve to think it wouldn't and even more naïve to think it would have changed for him.

* * *

Sleep was her only respite from her physical and emotional stress but it was hard to get there and even harder to stay there and Relena to her annoyance found herself yet again slipping out of the comfort of sleep. And again she heard a voice before she could get her eyes opened completely.

"I didn't want to wake you."

She didn't answer, she closed her eyes instinctively, tightly. And breathed.

"How long were you there."

In typical Heero fashion, he opted out of what he considered unnecessary and went straight to the point.

"How are you?"

That question again. It wasn't getting any easier to hear.

"I'll live." This time she avoided the nervous laugh. If it hadn't worked on Noin it most definitely wasn't going to work on him.

She didn't bother to open her eyes, still, she knew he wasn't looking at her. She'd feel it if he was.

"Relena, I never meant…"

"I know. I know you didn't."

She'd never felt more stupid than after uttering those words. After the lengthy conversation she'd had with herself, she was still making excuses. Still letting him off the hook. She was trying not to be upset and she was trying even harder not to let him see her torment but she was failing and Heero was not one to be so easily fooled.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

When he didn't answer she spared a glance at him, then closed them even tighter than before. She took a deep breath. "I'd be lying if I said I understood. Though I feel like a hypocrite just uttering those words because of course I understand but I don't feel like I should have to. I'm tired of understanding. I don't want to understand. I just ..." She couldn't finish. How was she supposed to finish that?

He didn't say anything most likely waiting for her to find her words, but nothing was coming. Not this time.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said finally.

"Our lives were always meant to cross but never to intertwine, I guess." She surprised herself with the finality of the statement. She reopened her eyes filled with sudden calm.

"I would never hurt you Relena, but I can't change who I am and what I do. People will always use anyone close to me to get to me."

"There's always been room in my life for you, despite everything, despite who you were. I always had space for you and still do. Your life never could accommodate me; at least that's what you tell yourself. Maybe that's just easier."

The room became still then, neither of them spoke waiting for the other to end their misery but no-one wanting the responsibility of doing it themselves.

She couldn't stand it. "Heero?"

"If you tell me to leave I will."

"I, that's not what I was saying." Except it was exactly what she'd just said however uncertain and unsure the words were, that was the gist of it.

"If you tell me to leave I will." He repeated.

This wasn't a path she wanted to be on, this is what she had expected of this conversation and she couldn't have scripted it any worse if she'd tried. After everything they've been through, she'd thought they'd had a bond that defied everything. They were worlds apart in so many ways, perhaps it was only a matter of time before the distance between them really showed. Perhaps they were both still living in the past and it was now time to let go.

He was waiting, waiting on an instruction, an order. She knew he was a soldier and she never tried to deny that part of him but the extent to which that was ingrained in him was never so obvious. He didn't want to go, but he believed that by staying she would be in danger just by his mere presence. He wanted to keep his promise to protect her even if it meant from himself, but he also promised not to leave.

She knew what she wanted to say but she also knew what he wanted to do what he thought he needed to do to keep her safe. So, she obliged him. She would offer him one last gift. She would spare him the guilt of going back on his word.

"Go."

Heero hesitated.

"Just go."

* * *

"Where to next?"

"We going?" Trowa looked up from the magazine he'd been perusing in the waiting room, slightly dumbfounded. He had expected to be leaving the hospital alone.

"Yeah."

Trowa flipped the book closed narrowing his eyes squarely in his friend's face. "The word coward doesn't suit you."

"She told me to." The words were automatic, almost rehearsed as if Heero had expected him to challenge his decision. But Trowa too had a response ready.

"You all but told her to."

Thrust and parry Trowa thought smugly as he noted the barely noticeable but still present look of confusion on Heero's face. "Thin walls." The truth was he'd been outside Relena's door for most of the conversation opting to leave just as it ended to avoid the awkwardness of watching his friend retreat in defeat.

"I watched you, go from house to house, person to person to make amends for lives you'd taken. I couldn't understand what that must have taken. The courage to face the loved ones of people that you killed. How do you do something like that but run away from this? Why won't you face your feelings."

"I lived with the guilt of what I did, and I tried to rid myself of it by apologizing to their families. Who would I apologise to if I hurt her? There would be no absolution for me if I was guilty of that."

* * *

Recovering from a near-death experience was the easy part, her body had healed well. She was young after all and there was no lasting physical damage. No bullet wounds, no intense physical trauma. Still, it had taken her three weeks to return to work, not an unusually long absence by any standard but prolonged when compared to her high ones.

She worked hard to ignore the sympathetic glances of her staff at home, in their defense they had tried their hardest to hide them. Noin, on the other hand, was far less concerned with being conspicuous but she didn't force the issue clearly not wanting to stress her out further.

Never had she been so grateful to be sick. It served some purpose if it kept Noin off her back. Relena knew she meant well but she didn't feel like talking or feeling. Although she was failing miserably at the last one. All she was doing was feeling, unfortunately not the good kind. It was the awful, I don't want to get out of bed and face the world kind and she'd been doing just that until she realized that wasn't how Relena Darlian dealt with problems. She needed to get back to being herself, to not just facing the world but conquering it and its problems. If she couldn't fix her own she might as well fix other peoples' problems.

So, she awoke that morning at five am. She was graced with the happy proud smiles of the cook and assistant. Not until then had she considered just how much they knew. As a teenager, she had learned that if she wanted to know anything the best place to go was to the staff. A flash of mortification shot through her at the thought. The entire house knew she was pining? Relena had to thoroughly resist the urge to go back to bed for another week. Instead, she returned their smiles with one of her own, straightened her back and continued her daily preparation. This wasn't the worse thing she'd been through and she survived them all. She would survive this as well.

Going through her routine made her feel more and more like her old self. As sad Relena transformed to reveal the Vice Foreign Minister she began to feel stronger and stronger. It was like putting on pieces of armor. This Relena was strong, she had to be if she was going to be a leader people could rely on. This was the version of herself that she trusted most.

As she made her way to the door she was surprised to see that her preventer escort was already parked and waiting. Her decision to go to work had been a late one so she had been prepared to wait. She really shouldn't have been surprised they were trained to expect the unexpected. Knowing Une, an agent was probably dressed ready and waiting to escort her to work every day for the past few weeks, in the odd chance that she had chosen to do so.

"Sorry to have kept you." She greeted as she descended the stairs to the car.

"No problem." He was smiling almost shyly.

She was smiling too but she pursed her lips to camouflage the fact. "Why are you dressed like that?" Her anger was completely gone, and whatever confusion or annoyance she'd been feeling was quickly evaporating.

"I made a career change."

She stood before him, arms folded. "Why, I thought you liked your old job." Not that his answer would matter. He could say anything at this moment and she wouldn't care. After facing the reality of having him gone from her life and all the feelings that conjured words couldn't describe the relief of having him present. How can you be so angry at someone only to have that anger dissipate at the mere sight of them? So, she was stupid, love made people that way. Or so they said.

"It was fun, exciting and paid really well, but…"

"But?"

"There was a conflict of interest I couldn't ignore. I could have a job that endangers you or I can have a job that protects you. It was an easy decision."

"Heero…"

He smiled. "I will always make room for you in my life."


End file.
